El secreto de Hermione y su dificil decición
by Mihema
Summary: sexto año en howatrs, hermione es una adolescente dispuesta a cambiar por lograr sus objetivos ...aun que cuanto es capaz de cambiar? Intrigas, pasion, odio, dolor, mentiras y sobre todo amor es lo que encontraran en este ff... HR? HG R?...
1. Chapter 1

Este ff lo escribi hace ya unos años en el foro de la pagina de harry potter, espero que les guste , pues esta vez si pretendo poner el final de la historia ...

Espero que les guste , dejen sus impresiones...

* * *

**_El secreto de hermione y su dificil decición_**

_Primera parte _

_Lunes …_

_Hola , me presento , soy Hermione Granger , tengo 16 y aunque no lo crea nadie soy bruja … se que es imposible , pero a diferencia del resto de las chicas de mi edad yo voy a un colegio muy especial , voy al colegio de hogwarts , de magia y hechicería. Y desde el día en que recibí la carta para ingresar al colegio mi vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados._

_Al llegar a hogwarts tuve muchos problemas ya que no lograba hacer amigos , y todo eso solo era ya que me gustaba , y me sigue gustando , estudiar mucho y ser la mejor de la clase …sufrí mucho por eso …mucho … hasta que conocí a mis amigos , harry potter y ronald weasley. Ellos me salvaron de un trasgo en primer año, después de aquel incidente es que harry , ron y yo somos amigos .  
Hemos estado juntos tanto en los buenos momentos , como en los malos ( en los encuentros con voldemort en primero , segundo , el tercero con colagusano , en cuarto , en el tornos de los tres magos y el año recién pasado … ¡eso estuvo muy cerca ! demasiado ….).  
Cada momentos nos hacia mas unidos , éramos , y somos inseparables y todos saben que a fin de cuentas que somos los mejores amigos , los inseparables , los buscadores de aventuras aunque no siempre las buscábamos, sino que nos encontraban , los aficionados a quebrar las reglas del colegio…  
He pasado los mejores años de mi vida junto a ellos y este año se que será igual de emocionante que los anteriores.  
A fines de agosto iremos a la casa de ron , a la madriguera , en aquel lugar en el que disfrutábamos todos los veranos las ultimas semanas antes de entrar a hogwarts, pero este año será distinto ya que harry y ron vendrán a mi casa por una semana conocerán mas a mis padres y viceversa ; he organizado toda la semana ….tocan la puerta , luego continuo escribiéndote._

Hermione va a abrir la puerta , y se encuentra en el umbral de ella a un chico con una maleta , un baúl de hogwarts , una jaula de lechuza y el con una gran sonrisa , era harry.

- hola , disculpa que llegue así , sin avisar , pero los dursley me tomaron por sorpresa y me trajeron sin siquiera poder llamarte …-comenzó a decir harry  
- no importa , aunque te esperaba en dos días mas , me alegro de que estés aquí , pasa .  
- esta bien , que linda casa , tus padres están ?  
- no , no están , llegaran en la tarde , ven pon tus cosas en la pieza de huéspedes , se que es pequeña , espero que tu y ron logren estar a gusto en ella , ya que solo será por una semana … aunque no creo que estén mucho tiempo en ella , ya que he organizado toda la semana , cada día haremos algo diferente , saldremos todos los días , quiero que conozcan todo el lugar en grandes dimensiones claro esta y que vean con sus propios ojos donde vivo y…..

harry ya no la escuchaba , miro primero a su alrededor y cuando dirigió su mirada a hermione no lo podía creer …estaba muy cambiada , era claro que ya no era l a niña que conoció en primer año, hace seis años atrás , estaba muy guapa , ahora tenia curvas , y muy bellas , tenia el pelo mas cuidado y recogido en una media cola usaba pendientes y se bestia muy femenina , estaba muy guapa no había duda de aquello...

-¿harry?... ¿harry , me escuchas?  
-ah?...ah si , claro que te escuche , pues estoy contento de estar aquí y claro que me agrada la idea …  
- harry no me escuchaste , vamos , pon tus cosas en el cuarto y … ¿tienes hambre ? bueno , preparare algo para tomar once , acomoda tus cosas, si quieres ir al baño pues es la puerta al final del corredor , yo estaré en la cocina .

Al marcharse hermione , harry comenzó a desempacar lo que necesitaría para toda la semana en la que estaría en esa casa , cuando termino , tubo la necesidad de ir al baño así que hizo caso a las instrucciones que hermione le había dado : siguió hasta el final del pasillo y lo encontró. Al salir encontró a su derecha una puerta abierta , era la pieza de hermione , pues era hija única y todo el cuarto estaba adornado para que fuese de una chica .Las paredes eran de color morado y celeste ; cada muralla de un color ya fuese morado o celeste , estas se intercambiaban rimero morado , luego celeste , otra vez morado y finalizaba en celeste .A la derecha debajo de la ventana , se encontraba la cama con su cubrecama de color azul que resaltaba en contraste con los colores de las paredes , tenia unos cuatro cojines de diversos tamaños . Al lado de la puerta , donde harry se encontraba , había una cajonera de madera , encima tenia diversas cajitas de distintos tamaños y materiales , al lado de la cajonera había colgado en la pared un espejo del porte de una persona , al otro lado de la cama había una cómoda y junto a esta un revistero , a continuación , en la otra esquina junto a la otra ventana (que estaba en la mitad de la pieza igual que la otra ventana , justo en el centro !) estaba el gran escritorio lleno de cajones que de seguro tenían miles de libros, enzima tenia diversos libros y cuadernos abiertos y para finalizar en frente de la cama había un baúl , de madera , … la pieza era hermosa , todo en ella combinaba …se sentía una gran tranquilidad en ella … de pronto harry siente que alguien esta detrás de el , se da vuelta lentamente y...

- te gusta , mis padres me dejaron decorarla nuevamente unas semanas después de volver de hogwarts…. Claro todavía le falta ,pero por el momento creo que se ve bien .  
- es la pieza mas hermosa que he visto –dijo apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que hermione lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía – tienes buen gusto …aunque yo no creo que le falte algo ….  
- Claro que le falta ! hasta ahora solo tengo fotos de ustedes de años pasados , pero como tanto del anterior y este no tengo ninguna y quiero colocarlas en esta pared - dijo señalando la pared en la cual se encontraba el baúl –pero para aquello necesito tener las fotos de estén todas ….en fin ¿ tienes hambre , ya que la cara que tienes me dice que te siguen poniendo tus tíos.… ¿ te gusta la torta de chocolate ?...espero que si ya que hice una ayer , espero que te guste …

Hasta aquel momento harry no se había percatado del hambre que tenia , hasta que llego a la cocina y percibió el olor de todas las cosas ricas que habían puesto en la mesa .

- pues ahora que lo mencionas , tengo mucha hambre !

Comenzaron a comer y harry le contaba todo lo que los dursley le habían echo hacer y de la ridícula dieta que le obligaban a seguir ya que dudley seguía a régimen .  
Pero al igual que harry , hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no dejaba de mirar a harry; el también estaba muy cambiado , estaba mucho mas alto y ya no tenia cuerpo de niño , ya no era tan flaco y ni debilucho , ahora tenia los brazos y piernas bien definidas , con su buena dosis de músculos al parecer al fin estaban dando frutos los entrenamientos de y practicas de quidditch y los trabajos forzosos que tía petunia le daba sin lugar a dudas sus resultados también , ya que espalda era mas ancha y el tono de pies era mas moreno , en definitiva harry estaba muy apuesto y guapo , eso era evidente y su voz ya había cambiado por una mas varonil y de eso no había ninguna duda …..Hermione estaba muy embobada en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono. Ella se paro y contesto :

- alo , casa de la familia granger ?  
- alo , hija ?  
- si ?  
- soy tu madre , este te llamo para decirte que llegaremos mas tarde con tu padre ya que hay muchos pacientes …  
- mama, no hay problema , estaré bien – empezó a decir pero su madre la interrumpió  
- estas segura ?  
- si mama , además no estoy sola , harry llego hace un rato , no te preocupes .  
- bueno , en ese caso me quedo un poco mas tranquila , mandale saludos , y nos vemos en la noche , estimo que llegaremos como a las nueve a la casa .  
- esta bien , mama , aquí todo estará bien y no te preocupes..  
- bueno , cuídate , te dejo , adiós  
- chao .

hermione se volvió a sentar .

- era mi madre , llamo para avisar que llegaría como a las nueve.

Harry miro la hora, eran las cuatro y media y se pregunto que harían durante cuatro horas y media , pero no se atrevió a preguntar y siguió comiendo ya que extrañaba la buena comida ...  
Al terminar, hermione le fue explicando donde se guardaban ciertas cosas , mientras ella lavaba los platos y al finalizar, se sentaron en el comedor y hermione le dijo :

-Harry, antes de que podamos hacer cualquier cosa primero tengo que limpiar y ordenar la casa , ya que hoy es mi día en que me toca a mi ...así que si no te importa ...puedes esperarme viendo televisión o leyendo ...claro si no te importa ...

-MMM... que tal si te ayudo ... en casa de los Dursley lo hacia con mucha frecuencia , además así seria mas divertido y no te cansarías tanto ...no te parece ?

Hermione sonrió- Pues , claro que me parece!-dijo muy contenta de la idea de Harry

y comenzaron a ordenar, Harry pasaba la aspiradora, Hermione limpiaba los muebles y sacudía todo. Luego cuando todo estaba limpio ,Hermione trapeaba los pisos dejándolos brillantes...y así lo hicieron en todas las piezas de la casa , turnándose para trapear... Al finalizar toda la casa ellos estaban muertos de cansancio y para descansar se tumbaron en los sillones muertos de la risa ya que mientras trabajaban, conversaron de diversos temas.  
En un momento sus miradas se encontraron y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que estuvieron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia...estaban a punto de besarse..., pero hermione se paro en seco , no podía , era su mejor amigo , no podía hacer algo así , y por mas que lo deseara ...no podía dejar que eso ocurriera , no podía permitirlo...

-Herm, que pasa ?...es que acaso no quieres que ...bueno que es lo que ocurre ?- pregunto sin entender por que hermione se había detenido .

-Harry , no pasa nada , es solo que ...

-te gusta alguien?-interrumpió con un tomo de amargura en su voz harry

- no , no es eso , lo que pasa es que eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda a causa de esto ...

Pero harry la había interrumpido y la beso , tan tiernamente que hermione no pudo resistirse ...

- si uno no prueba nunca sabrá si es lo correcto o no , hay que arriesgarse y yo quiero jugármela y probar , intentarlo pues hace mucho tiempo que me gustas y me encantas ...me gustas muchísimo ...-confeso harry

Hermione no lograba creer lo que escuchaba y lo único que logro articular fue ...

- harry , no se que decirte , me tomas por sorpresa ...yo no me siento preparada como para iniciar una relación además esta Ron , que le diríamos a el si pasara algo entre nosotros , yo no quiero herirlo , hace poco que terminamos ...y ..no se ...-comenzó a decir

-hermione , ..ron,..bueno este ron esta de novio con parvati , hace ya un mes y medio ...y no creo que lo nuestro le afecte mucho ...pues el me lo contó hace un mes ...

-Pero , ...por que no me dijo nada !- dijo indignada parándose del sillón en el que estaba descansando

-bueno...creo que para no herirte ...hace ya dos meses que ustedes terminaron y ... bueno le da pena ya que todavía sus hermanos no lo saben , le da vergüenza contarlo ...aunque planea hacerlo oficial al volver a hogwrts...

- pero soy su mejor amiga ! no confía en mi ? por que le tendría que dar pena ? acaso no fuimos novios por medio año ? -hermione estaba indignada , no esperaba esa respuesta como habían podido ocultarle algo así ? ... sin duda la noticia era buena , pero le daba rabia !..y para colmo ya llevaban un mes y medio y ella no sabia nada !

Harry comenzaba a cuestionarse si hermione realmente sentía algo hacia el ya que su reacción no era del todo la que el esperaba y lo había dejado desconcertado, así que decidió calmarla y aclarar sus dudas

- hermione , contrólate , no es para que te lo tomes así , recuerda que tu y el no son nada desde hace un buen tiempo y que solo son amigos y tienen , ambos , el derecho de rehacer sus vidas ….

Tras un suspiro de parte de hermione , ella dijo :

- Tienes razón , reaccione así ya que se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotros …, no creí que fuese capaz de ocultarme algo así por tanto tiempo …como pudo !- pero enseguida comprendió algo que por lo visto no se había percatado y su rostro quedo imparcial …- Harry , esto quiere decir que …

**no puede ser , esto no puede estar ocurriendo …como le hago entender que no puedo estar con el …esta tan emocionado … que hago ? que hago ?...** pensaba

-Si – dijo harry , los ojos le brillaban – esto significa que podemos probar y hacer lo que queramos sin importar lo que la gente piense o haga …

- harry , quiero que sepas que no estoy muy preparada para lo que me estas proponiendo ….quiero intentarlo , aunque no te aseguro nada ….es que…

pero harry no la dejo terminar y la volvió a besar , pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión que antes . Hermione se remordía por dentro , no quería hacerle daño a harry , pero como explicárselo sin hacerle daño… ¿ como ? ….luego de un rato , hermione se paro en seco , miro a harry he hizo una mueca , luego miro el reloj y dijo …

- Harry tengo que arreglar la mesa para cenar , me esperas o me quieres ayudar ?  
- Claro – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Comenzaron a poner la mesa , charlando animadamente sobre aquello relacionado con cuarto año en el que Rita Skeeter había hecho una publicaciones anunciando el noviazgo de ellos sin ningún fundamento y puras falsedades …se reían cada vez mas y no lograban comprender la razón de tanta risa , aunque tampoco la buscaban …

Repentinamente sonó el timbre , se escucho que la puerta se abría ellos se miraron , dirigieron la vista al reloj , eran las nueve y media , aguantaron la respiración , se oían pasos … el silencio reinaba , solo se escucho el ruido de llaves depositas en una mesa y seguido a eso se escucho un…

- ¡Ya llegamos ! pronunciado por el Sr. granger  
- ¡papa¡mama!- soltó hermione al verlos con una sonrisa en la cara – llegaron antes de tiempo !... ahhh si …este te presento a mis padres , Elizabeth y Nicolas Granger , esta de mas decir el apellido – dijo ella – papas , el es Harry Potter.  
- Mucho gusto, encantado de conocerlos – dijo saludando cortésmente a cada uno – Hermione nos habla mucho de ustedes.  
- El gusto es nuestro –dijo la Sra. Granger – bueno – dijo dirigiéndose a hermine- dudo que alcanzaras a cocinar algo así que ¿Qué tal si hoy cocinamos tu padre y yo ? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
- Mama , este … nosotros…ya cocinamos …  
- Ah si , y que hicieron ?

Rápidamente harry y hermione se miraron y prorrumpieron en grandes carcajadas , para luego decir :

- bueno , hicimos pastas y estábamos por hacer la salsa de carne – respondió harry  
- valla ! No creí que lograsen hacer algo juntos , ya que suponiendo que no se han visto en un mes , creímos que hablarían toda la tarde .  
- y así fue Sra. Granger – dijo harry - pero el echo de que hablemos no nos impide hacer otras cosas.

La Sra. Granger se rió con muchas ganas por un buen rato , para luego afirmar .

- tienes toda la razón Harry y por lo visto han ordenado y limpiado toda la casa  
- MMM… si , pero no lo he hecho sola – y miro a harry con una amplia sonrisa  
- Pues en ese caso, tendrías que venir mas seguido!- dijo el Sr. Granger.

Todos se rieron , la Sra. Granger hizo la salsa de carne y se aprontaron a sentarse en la mesa ya puesta por harry y hermione , comieron , charlaron alegremente por varias horas , el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger estaban encantados con harry y el estaba fascinado con los padres de hermione , en cuanto a ella , solo pensaba en lo bien que se llevaban todos y no paraba de sonreír.  
Ya pasada la media noche los padres de hermione se fueron a acostar y comunicando a harry y hermione que tenían que hacer lo mismo ya que ron llegaba al día siguiente y que tenían que tener fuerzas para poder pasarlo bien , y dicho lo siguiente , se disculparon los padres de hermione se retiraron , pero antes hermione les dijo :

- esta bien , iremos en unos minutos .  
- esta bien , que duerman bien – dijo la Sra. Granger  
- tus padres son muy divertidos y simpáticos, Ron les caerá igual de bien que yo .- dijo harry  
- Eso espero , además , mis padres ya te consideran de la familia, les impresionaste , esa es muy buena señal.  
- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices ?  
- Completamente … y quien sabe …  
- te entiendo …- dijo harry y comenzó a acercarse lentamente – no creo necesario que me expliques , ya creo saber a donde vas …- y la abrazo por la cintura.

Hermione sentía que el estomago se le escaparía en cualquier momento , no sabia que hacer , harry le estaba mostrando una faceta que jamás había visto en el pero recordó lo que había pasado unas horas antes y decidió para la escena antes de que ocurriera algo pues tenia bien claro sus sentimientos hacia el ….aunque cada segundo se confundía mas ya que harry mostraba ser muy persistente !

- mejor nos vamos a acostar, después de todo mis padres tienen razón, mañana llega ron y no quiero quedarme dormida por ahí – y dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta , se volteo y dijo – buenas noches harry , que duermas bien .  
- buenas noches, que duermas bien – dijo un poco desilusionado al ver la negativa de hermione . La siguió hasta la puerta de la pieza en la que el dormía , y se quedo en el umbral mirando como hermione caminaba a su cuarto , hasta que entro y cerro su puerta , en ese momento el hizo lo mismo , se puso el pijama y se acostó, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día " ¡ que he hecho ¡Dios !" se decía " ¡ que día !" y pensando en todo eso , se quedo profundamente dormido .

Mientras que hermione , en su cuarto, estaba acostada en su cama escribiendo en su diario ….

_"No creerás quien fue el que toco la puerta … fue harry , me sorprendió muchísimo el que halla llegado antes a mi casa , aunque no impide que este feliz de verlo ¡ Esta tan cambiado ! Ya no es un niño por fuera , ya que sigue siendo el mismo …bueno …. El mismo no ..y eso me lo dejo bien claro hace unas horas … en fin , me ayudo a ordenar la casa . Tengo que admitir que besas muy bien y que es tierno y cuidadoso , pero le tengo que explicar cuanto antes mi situación … será difícil pero se que lo comprenderá."_

Hermione dejo de escribir y miro una foto en la que salía harry ella y ron poso la mirada en harry , y luego en ron , dio un largo suspiro y luego apago la luz de la cómoda .Para después de varios minutos de repetirse " le tengo que explicar todo " quedarse placidamente dormida.

Al mañana siguiente hermione se despertó con la luz del sol en la cara y el sonido de los pájaros cantando, se sentó en la cama y restregándose los ojos de sueño comenzó a estirarse , luego se levanto , se dirigió a la radio que tenia en el escritorio y la prendió , y así , al compás de la música hizo la cama …al terminar de ordenar su pieza , se dirigió al baño y después de tomarse una ducha y vestirse fue a despertar a harry .Al entrar el ya estaba despierto , parado enfrente de la ventana , en pijama viendo el jardín que tenia bajo sus narices , se dio la media vuelta alguien tocaba la puerta , y se encontró con hermione que lo saludo .

- Buenos días harry  
- Buenos días  
- En un rato mas estará el desayuno ….este …vistete  
- ehhh….. esta bien – y se volteo comenzando a sacarse la polera pero se para en seco con la polera en la mano y …- este … hermione … te importaría ?

- ¿Qué ¡ah ! si … este claro …. Disculpa  
- oye , estere en un par de minutos , no me demorare …  
- claro….- hermione salio tan roja como el pelo de ron , que le había pasado

Ya en la cocina …  
- hola mama, ha llegado el correo o alguna lechuza ?  
- No , no ha llegado nada aun , de ninguno de las dos cosas …. Lo que si te llamo tu amigo ron ¿ ese era tu ex novio , cierto? Diciendo que llegaría en un par de horas , con su familia , hija , siéntate por favor .  
- hola Sra. Granger- dijo harry  
- hola querido , sírvete algo espero que te guste  
- Gracias , - y empezó a servirse de todo un poco , tenia hambre y todo era rico , pero nutritivo – todo esta muy rico  
- Bueno , esa era la idea , que les gustara  
- hermi dime como a que hora piensas que llegara tu amigo ron , tan simpático que es y tan educado…

Hermione se atraganto con unpedazo de tostada que estaba comiendo , con el comentario de su madre se le había echo un nudo en la garganta …Ella no podía estar con harry , eso estaba mal, a ella le seguía gustando Ron y aunque lo escondiera a todos , por dentro ella sabia que le quería , pero no como amigos , seguía enamorada de el , ….tenia que decirle a harry que lo que había ocurrido ayer no se podía repetir , eso estaba decidido!

- hermione , querida ¿ te encuentras bien ? estas muy pálida… ¿ estas bien? … hermione ! me escuchas- dijo la Sra. Granger  
- ¿Ahh¿Qué ¡Ahh! Si , estoy bien – dijo sin pensar lo que decía

Harry noto el cambio de animo … "algo anda mal , tengo que hablar con ella " tenia que saber por que ese repentino cambio de animo al mencionar a ron .

- Y que harán hoy ?  
- MMM… hoy llega ron , así que creo que lo único que haremos es pasear por el vecindario , te parece?- le pregunto a harry  
- Claro que me parece – dijo captando la clara pero sencilla indirecta que hermione le había mandado.

Eran las 11 de la mañana caminaban por un parque que quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa de ella conversaban muy animados , se sentaron en frente a una pileta , harry ya no podía mas , quería tenerla para el denuevo , quería besarla y lo intento , pero hermione lo paro…

- No harry , esto no puede ser así , no puedo , ni debo estar involucrándome sentimentalmente contigo …. Es muy complicado explicarlo , te suplico que me entiendas – dijo hermione mirando hacia el suelo  
- Hermi , no entiendo por que has cambiado de opinión tan rápido , ayer me decías que si y hoy me dices que no …. ¿ Que es lo que ocurre ¿ Es por que hoy llega Ron ¿ Soy yo el problema ¿ Que pasa ?- pregunto sin comprender nada .  
- No harry , tu no eres el problema …soy yo , entiendeme, no puedo permitir que yo misma te haga daño , esto es por el bien de ambos .  
- No me mientas –dijo harry desesperado por querer comprender que era lo que iba mal entre ellos- ¡Hay alguien mas cierto ! te gusta alguien mas ¿ es eso ?  
- NO! – hermione tenia los ojos vidriosos – bueno , si …. No lo se …- y comenzó a llorar – No se que hacer , no lo entiendo por mas que quiero rehacer mi vida no lo logro , siempre viene el recuerdo de el y no me lo logro sacar , no puedo mas , y …ahora el …esta con otra – las lagrimas le impedían seguir hablando

Harry no podía creer lo que había oído , no se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo , había logrado saber la razón de todas sus dudas y a pesar de que la respuesta no le gusto lo comprendía , hace poco que ron y ella habían terminado , era comprensible era cosa de tiempo y se le pasaría , pero se sentía culpable , había echo llorar a su mejor amiga que a pesar de lo que le había dicho le gustaba y todo por su culpa , y resultaba que ahora tendría que competir con un rival fantasma y para colmo ese rival era su mejor amigo .

- hermione , lo siento , no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal , ni mucho menos llorar , perdóname …no creí que fuera tan serio - harry la abrazo y hermione esta vez no se negó , eran amigos otra vez , eso era una buena señal.

- No harry , no tienes idea de lo que se siente , pero siento mas apenarte con estas tonterías , ya se me debería de pasar …. En serio que lo siento .. y como si esto fuera poco cada vez me llegan mas esas …..- se tapo la boca rápidamente para no seguir hablando , no podía seguir …

**Soy una tonta …que imprudente !...que tonta !**- se decía a si misma, luego miro a harry .

- que tal si nos vamos , ron debe de estar por llegar – se paro de un salto de la banca en la que estaba , pero harry la freno tomándola por la muñeca  
- espera ! como es eso de que cada vez te llegan esos¿ que es lo que te llega ?  
- no es nada , son las ridículas cartas que me envía parvati , y como ahora me doy cuenta eran puras mentiras – mintió rápidamente para olvidar el asunto y despistar a harry

y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de hermione . Ella iba con la cabeza llena de de pensamientos que le reprochaban una y otra vez como se había comportado hace unos instantes y lo tonta que había sido …

**Como se me pudo escapar !Si el se entera de las cartas no confiaría en nadie mas que Ron y dejaría las relaciones de amistad con seamos , dean , neville, matt y tom …no , no puedo permitir que comience a desconfiar de todos por un simple echo de que me lleguen unas cuantas cartas sin remitente que dicen que le agrado , que soy simpática , buena amiga , consejera y que le gusto a ese chico … que para variar no se quien es …pero tengo que admitir que sus cartas son muy tiernas , románticas algunas , otras son confesiones de el , en forma de pensamientos y sobre todo , todas sus cartas muestran completa sinceridad …. Y que me atrae este chico ..y quiero saber quien es ….**

Y harry por otro lado estaba igual que ella ….

**Como es posible ! ….De todos los chicos de hogwarts tenia que ser Ron!Y claro , tendré que comenzar de nuevo a ganarme la confianza de hermione porque esta demasiado claro que la he perdido y me tendré que conformar con solo ser su amigo …pero sabes perfectamente que la quieres mas que como "amiga"…Y que será aquello que oculta? Por que se paro en seco y no termino la frase? Que será lo que le llega con tanta frecuencia? Serán las cartas de parvati?...Que oculta?...porque lo oculta?...Fui un tonto! Como la pude hacer llorar? Que insensible soy!No puedo creer que me comportara así con ella …que es tan frágil y delicada a pesar de demostrar siempre lo contrario …como pude!como!  
**

Llegaron a la casa en silencio , repentinamente hermione se paro en seco mirando en dirección a la puerta había dos lechuzas en la puerta , una le era familiar era de lavender y la otra sabia que la había visto en otro lado , pero donde? Las lechuzas al verla se dirigieron hacia ella y le entregaron las cartas , y ambas se posaron en un árbol cerca de la ventana de la pieza de ella .  
Repentinamente le comenzó a latir mas rápido el corazón leyó los remitentes , uno no tenia nada escrito , solo su nombre ,y la otra era de lavender bronw , su emoción era tal que parecía que se le escaparía el corazón , al entrar lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que el sobre "anónimo" fuera igual a los otros , al confirmar sus dudas de que la carta era del mismo escritor , camino a su puerta para cerrarla y poder leer , siempre mirando el sobre , pero se dio cuenta de que la observaban , dio la vuelta y comprobó que harry estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio con una cara de incredulidad , asombro y curiosidad de que no entendía nada .

- harry ¿ te importaría ?  
- nada … este ¿Quién te manda esas cartas?  
- Unos amigos , mantengo correo con gente de otros países , es divertido , sincero y sobre todo , muy inteligente .  
- Es hombre o mujer?  
- Creo que mujer – mintió- no lo recuerdo  
- bueno , permiso necesito ir a…  
- esta bien

Cerro la puerta tras de ella , se dirigió a el escritorio , abrió un cajón y saco un sobre …. Lo miro detenidamente , luego miro el sobre que le acababa de llegar .

- si ! Es igual a los anteriores – dijo sin poder evitar sonreír

mejor lo leo en la noche , si no harry me hará muchas preguntas sobre estas cartas … y por lo visto las lechuzas siguen esperando las respuestas mejor abriré la carta de lavender…si , eso haré ! …pero primero ….

abrió la ventana y se dirigió a la lechuza

- sabes , leeré la carta en la noche , tendrás que esperar un rato , ya que le quiero responder , luego te llevas la respuesta , esta bien?  
La lechuza ululo en señal de aprobación . Hermione sonrió , se volteo tomo la otra carta , y comenzó a leer :

"_Querida hermione :_

Sabes , me encanto tu ultima carta , y tienes razón , es una muy buena idea , espero poder verte en el callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles y el traje de gala para el baile ; ¿ tendremos baile , cierto? O solo fue por el torneo? En fin… sabes algo … el otro día estaba en el callejón diagon y a que no adivinas quien se encontraba ahí también ?... Era Ron y estaba comprando helados en florean Fortescue y no me creerás con quien estaba …no era ginny (que a propósito esta muy cambiada!) ohh si , eso era evidente ..no era ginny … eso estaba mas que claro … y por la cara que tenia lo estaba pasando muy bien … bueno, no me desvió del tema ¿ no sabes con quien estaba? ….Pues estaba con PADMA PATIL! Yo iba a juntarme con parvati ( que esta destrozada!) según parecía y por lo que me dijo (afirmate que esto es muy fuerte , te recomiendo que te sientes …) Hacia una semana que ron había terminado con ella ya que se había dado cuenta de que en realidad a la que quería era a su hermana ¿Cómo lo ves? Ron se ha vuelto todo un rompecorazones!

Que mas te puedo contar ….mmm…. no me creerás lo guapo que se ha puesto malfoy , cada día esta mejor, lastima que no sea de nuestra casa… bueno …. No me creerás lo que me ocurrió , como estaba con parvati y la estaba consolando choque sin querer con malfoy y todas las cosas que tenia en mis manos dieron a parar al suelo(solo eran un par de ejemplares de corazón de bruja y un libro ..) El se disculpo con la cabeza gacha , no se fijo quien era yo , me ayudo a recoger mis cosas y luego , cuando me miro me dijo : " lo siento , estoy distraído, no se que me pasa … estas bien? No te estropee nada?"entrego mis cosas y luego siguió con su camino …. ¡que cambio¿ no lo crees?

Bueno hermione , te dejo , y no se te olvide contarme el encuentro en tu casa .  
Cuídate , besos , lavender"

Hermione soltó la carta , tenia los ojos vidriosos .  
Ron esta con padma padma!  
harry llego en ese preciso instante  
- harry te importaría , necesito estar sola unos instantes …  
- claro – y se dirigió al cuarto en el que dormía  
que habrá leído , para haber quedado así? Todo es tan extraño …y esa carta sin remitente? De quien será? De krum? La seguirá molestando? Ese mal nacido no pudo hacerla sufrir mas …y después ese incidente …. Como se atreve a molestar a hermione!

Hermione estaba parada , la carta estaba en el suelo , no lo entendía , con padma?porque? porque ella? Unas gotas corrieron por sus mejillas , todavía le quería , eso estaba claro , pero el no lo sabia .  
De pronto se acordó de la otra carta , el "anónimo" , tomo la otra carta , la abrió y comenzó a leer :

"_Cuanto daría yo para poder estar a tu lado , y poder expresarte todo lo que siento estando lejos de ti , se que en hogwarts me comporto como un idiota al verte con tus amigos pero no logro entender por que estas con ellos si te hacen sufrir? No lo logro entender , según lo que e escribes ellos te hacen daño inconscientemente…  
Se que no sabes quien soy , pero eso por el momento no importa , ya que pronto lo sabrás ; solo te puedo responder una de las tantas preguntas que me escribes todo el tiempo … y te diré que no soy de tu casa ..mas no te puedo decir .__  
Con respecto a mi familia… te diré que tengo mejores planes de los que ellos mismos me tienen, no quiero ser como ellos, y eso lo tengo bien claro. Ya estoy harto de darles en el gusto, quiero por primera vez hacer las cosas como yo quiero y demostrarles a todos , que no soy como todos creen… y sabes , tengo muchas ganas de cambiar y mostrarles como soy en realidad…aunque tenga que desafiar mas a mi padre , ya que no esta a nada contento con mi decisión de seguir en hogwarts, admito que tengo cierto recelo a provocarlo , pero ya estoy harto de seguir sus pasos , no quiero ser como el , ni pretendo seguir siendo ese hijo sumiso que el tenia hace unos años. Seguiré tu consejo , aunque pierda la vida en el intento…_

_  
Sabes , me encanta escribirte y leer tus respuestas ,eres tan inteligente y encantadora, es increíble que logres en mi un efecto aturdidor tan fuerte que no me doy ni cuenta de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer por ti … siento que contigo puedo sincerarme sabiendo que no te burlaras de mi, ni iras con el chisme , cosa que jamás he logrado con nadie , ni siquiera con mis amigos. Si supieras como me tienes vuelto loco por volver haberte en hogwarts , cuento los días para entrar al colegio y verte! _

Cuídate , espero que me envíes una repuesta ,  
Besos , MD."

Hermione se extraño, era la 1era vez que el chico misterioso ponía sus iniciales dándole de esta forma una pista y de todos los chicos que conocía la única persona que correspondía a esas iniciales era una chica de 2do año y la persona de las cartas era hombre , las otras personas que podían ser eran matt ( pero su apellido era guerin ) por lo que quedaba descartado el otro chico era max , iba 3 cursos mas abajo que ella y su apellido era evans, así que tampoco era el y así se pasaba , buscando a la persona que le escribía , pero sin un ningún resultado , este era un gran enigma para ella y quería resolverlo .  
Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir :  
"sabes, a pesar de que no tengo la mas mínima idea de quien eres encuentro muy noble de tu padre querer ser una mejor persona, no importa que halla pasado en los años anteriores , lo que importa son las acciones que tomes ahora , en el futuro ,ya que darán una pauta a lo llegaras a ser cuando seas mayor cambiando drásticamente tu futuro. También quería felicitarte , reconocer que has cometido errores es el primer paso para no repetirlos , creo que sabes y esta de mas decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo .  
cuídate , espero verte en hogwarts y que te dignes a decirme quien eres , se que eres bueno y con eso me basta .  
PD: esta semana estaré muy ocupada , no creo que tenga tiempo para leer tus cartas , así que envíame tu próxima carta a casa de Ron weasley .  
Besos , HG.

Abrió la ventana , la lechuza entro , hermione le amarro la carta y esta salio volando por la ventana , ella se quedo mirando a la lechuza que cada vez se hacia mas pequeña al alejarse .

-Hermione , ron esta aquí –  
-¿Qué? Ya llego!... voy …

se volteo y quedo paralizada , Ron estaba en el umbral mirándola comolo hacia cuando ellos estaban juntos , esa mirada la derretía , la diferencia es que ellos ya noeran nada mas que amigos , lo miro de arriba abajo estaba muy cambiado , era mas alto y fuerte , tenia una polera ajustada sin mangas que mostraba su cuerpo fuerte y varonil, usaba un pantalón oscuro , y su pelo lo llevaba un poco mas corto y desordenado , estaba convertido en todo un hombre . mientras que el miraba el cuarto de hermione , luego a ella , una leve sonrisa de dibujo en su cara , luego la miro a los ojos , pero ella corrió la mirada , el la conocía muy bien , y se dio cuenta de que había llorado , ambos permanecieron muy callados , el silencio era incomodo …

- hola hermione , co.. com… como estas?- dijo ron  
- yo? ..este bien….- mientras pensaba **que cambiado estas … te ves muy bien … por eso me gustas…**- y tu?  
- Mejor que nunca – respondió,** ¿ acaso no se me nota?** pensó el

**esta claro que estas mejor que nunca , eso se nota a leguas** pensaba hermione .

En ese momento harry sale de la habitación y se dirige a hablar con hermione pero se topa con ron que le impide el paso .

**que cambio! Se nota que ha hecho ejercicio …valla , ahora me explico lo de parvati …**

- ya era hora a que te dignaras a aparecer!  
- Ah? Harry! Como estas, por que estas aquí , acaso no llegabas mañana ?  
- Veo que no te da gusto verme – dijo en tono de ofendido , pero claramente en tono de burla  
- Claro que me da gusto verte , eres mi mejor amigo o se te había olvidado?- ambos se rieron.  
- Y tus padres?- intervino hermione  
- Están hablando con tus padres abajo – dijo ron  
- Harry , tenemos que ir a saludar – dijo , mas bien en tono de una orden  
- Si hermione , tienes razón , que poca educación … que falta de modales!- dijo tratando de animarla, pero sin resultado.

Hermione paso entre ron y harry para dirigirse al primer piso.. al ver a la Sra. Weasley su cara se ilumino en una sonrisa un poco sombría , ya que sus ojos no mostraban la alegría que siempre la acompañaba .

- y que le pasa a ella?-pregunto un ron muy extrañado al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.  
no lo se - dijo harry -**aunque tengo la sensación que se por qué esta así **pensó harry

-hola Sr. y sra.Weasley , Ginny, cómo están ?  
- muy bien -respondió la sra.Weasley- Arthur fue ascendido , ahora es jefe de las divisiones de los departamentos de uso incorrecto de los objetos muggles y del departamento contra la animación de objetos muggles y mágicos no vivos para su reventa .- finalizo con una amplia sonrisa .  
yo te lo explicare - dijo ron , al ver la cara de hermione y luego la de harry - el año pasado el ministerio tuvo que crear un nuevo departamento ya que luego del retorno del señor tenebroso , muchos magos comenzaron a mal gastar la magia haciendo muchas estupideces y al verse faltos de personal en el departamento de mi padre , tuvieron que crear uno adjunto para potencializar y administrar mejor todos las urgencias ... en fin ,el resultado de todo eso es que nuestro padre pasa mas horas en casa , y gana un salario cuatro veces mayor comparado con el anterior.  
-que bien - dijo harry , los felicito ..a todos , claro esta !  
- gracias harry - dijo el sr.Weasley  
- me alegro mucho por ustedes - dijo hermione- son muy afortunados .

Ron miró a harry con incredulidad , no entendía nada , harry por otro lado estaba mas confundido que nunca , si ron causaba tal efecto en hermione , era evidente que no podría estar con él... pero ella le dijo que ya no quería estar más en esa situación que quería olvidarse de ron , o habrá entendido todo mal, harry se encogió de hombros en señal de no entender nada y que estaba igual que su amigo .  
- hermione , que tal si vamos al patio y dejamos que sus padres hablen un rato ?- dijo harry , ya que todos sin excepción la miraban  
-claro, Ginny , quieres venir ?-  
- por supuesto !- respondió alegremente  
ya en el patio , ron y harry estaban muy entusiasmados hablando de quidditch y otras cosas y las chicas los miraban desde unas bancas ...  
-Qué te pasa ?-pregunto ginny  
- Es cierto que esta con padma ?  
- te sigue gustando ?  
-esta tan cambiado ...la quiere?  
- eso creo , salen todo el tiempo , no la lleva a la casa , le incomoda , por lo que me doy cuenta , aunque se ven día por medio desde hace ya dos semanas ,- dijo , y luego arrepintiéndose de su confesión agrego -aunque mi madre sigue diciendo que de todas las chicas con las que ha salido ron tú eres su preferida .  
hermione sonrió .  
-has ido al callejón diagon ?- pregunto cambiando de tema  
- si , por qué?  
- has visto a Malfoy ?  
-por qué preguntas por él?  
-lavender me dijo un par de cosas sobre el , nada mas...  
- si , si lo he visto , esta muy cambiado...-dijo ruborizándose .

ambas se rieron , y ginny comenzó a contarle todos los cambios físicos de todos los que conocían , incluyendo a malfoy, que según ginny era un pecado ambulante por lo guapo que estaba .

tras un montón de risas , hermione se decidió a contarle sobre los anónimos ...  
- No, Enserio?...no lo puedo creer , y tienes idea de quién podría ser ?  
- bueno , para serte franca no tengo ni idea , y muero de ganas por saber quién es…

- de que te mueres de ganas ?- pregunto ron  
- nada en especial -dijo ginny  
- cosas de chicas - siguió hermione  
-seguras ?-pregunto harry  
- claro!-respondieron al unísono ambas  
comenzaron a charlar del colegio , de lo que harían al llegar , cosas relacionadas , la mayoría con quidditch por parte de los chicos y por ellas , comenzar a estudiar para los timos y los exámenes , cosas bastante aburridas según los chicos ...  
El son se estaba ocultando , las sras. granger y weasley aparecieron por el ventanas.  
- ginny nos tenemos que ir-  
ginny dejo de sonreír, no quería irse , miro a ron , luego a harry y al ultimo a hermione , ella comprendió lo que le ocurría a su amiga , se paro de la banca , converso algo al oído de su madre y luego de un rato dijo :  
-Sra. weasley , puede ginny también quedarse ?  
-mmm... no será molestias Elizabeth?  
- claro que no -  
- en ese caso , si , si se puede quedar  
ginny salto de la alegría  
- pero ginny no tienes ropa -  
- yo le puedo prestar y luego usted le manda ropa y así asunto arreglado !-dijo hermione  
-en ese caso , mañana mismo tendrás tu ropa aquí, pero eso si , se portan bien y no causen molestias !- dijo dirigiéndose a ron y ginny  
- no te preocupes , nos portaremos bien.

- adiós chicos …  
- adiós Sr. Y Sra. Weasley

Y ambos desaparecieron, la Sra. . granger se asusto , pero cuando los chicos en un mar de griteríos y confusiones y risas le explicaron todo ella comprendió y se tranquilizo .  
Luego de comer ,los cuatro chicos ayudaron a lavar, limpiar y guardar las cosas utilizadas en la cena , al terminar ,todos estaban exhaustos , ya que al no poder utilizar trucos como en la casa de ron tuvieron que hacerlo todo manualmente , y se retiraron a los dormitorios para dormir .

El penúltimo día , antes de que los padres de ron los fueran a buscar , se levantaron temprano , tomaron un buen desayuno y se dirigieron al mall mas cercano , que quedaba como a una hora de donde se encontraban , en el trayecto , hermione les explicaba como funcionaba el cine y cuales eran sus funciones básicas y para sorpresa de hermione , harry jamás había entrado a un cine …compraron los boletos , hermione eligió una película cómica , compraron palomitas de maíz , unas bebidas y entraron . LA película resulto ser lo mas divertido que habían echo en toda la semana , no paraban de reír , lo estaban pasando muy bien .Al finalizar , fueron a una restaurante de comida rápida , comieron como no lo habían echo en mucho tiempo , con muchas ganas y hambre. Luego comenzaron a visitar las tiendas de ropa y las chicas se probaban de todo , desde pantalones ajustados y millones de tops hasta pequeñas minifaldas y blusas entalladas y poleras , lo que mas les gustaba lo compraban y para la desgracia de los chicos , les tocaba cargar todas las compras que ella hacían .

Como por las siete , siete y media los chicos tomaron un bus que los llevaría de vuelta a la casa en kingsbury . Al llegar la Sra. Granger les tenia la cena servida , los chicos se asearon y comieron con muchas ganas la rica comida que les habían preparado . al finalizar , todos se fueron a dormir , las chicas habían logrado cansar de tal modo a los chicos con los centenares de paquetes y bolsas de ropa que no querían saber nada mas sobre acompañarlas a un mall o algo por el estilo .

flash back  
-por que me evitas?- pregunto ron  
- yo? Yo no te evito-dijo hermione  
-estas segura?  
- pues claro!-dijo – aunque un poquito enojada…-susurro- oye … por que tus cartas eran menos frecuentes que anteriormente , años atrás , me escribías cartas diarias , y ahora…  
- ah! Este … no es nada … no me había dado cuenta , - dijo algo nervioso  
- ah… este …yo pensé…que…- comenzó a decir con cierto tono de amargura en su voz  
-hermione , puedo hablarte a solas?- pregunto harry  
- este claro – ron te importa?  
- claro que no  
- creo que interrumpí , lo siento , pero necesitaba decirte …  
- harry no sabes como te agradezco que me sacaras de allí en ese momento – interrumpió algo angustiada … ya que sabia a lo que IVA su amigo , y no quería mas guerra de la que ella misma tenia en su interior  
- ah? Que? Ah si… este no es nada … para eso son los amigos – dijo , en tono triste , ya que por lo visto no era el momento de confesarle nada a ella- hermione , tienes que saber algo , es muy importante …  
- que mas puede ser? Ya me destrozaste el corazón con lo que me dijiste el otro día , que mas da .- dijo desanimada

mientras que harry y hermione ...

ron no sabe que te dije lo de el y parvati ...así que quería pedirte que por favor no le dijeras que yo te conté , y mucho menos que sabes eso.-dijo rápidamente  
-genial! a pesar de lo mal que me siento en mi interior quieres que finja ¡esto es insólito!- grito enfadada

por otro lado ron estaba preocupado por hermione , aunque no lo demostraba .

**que le pasará , que es lo que trata de ocultar ...esto es muy raro ya que en sus cartas se notaba muy alegre, feliz..y ahora que la veo ...no es así , quizás ginny sepa algo ...eso es ,le voy a preguntar si sabe algo ...no... ella le puede contar a hemione y no quiero que las cosas se compliquen mas de lo que ya están ..no quiero que piense que me sigue gustando... aunque eso en cierto modo sea verdad ...¿qué hago¿le pregunto o no ? ... ¿dónde está Ginny?  
**

-Ginny?  
-si?  
- ginny ..por casualidad sabes por qué está triste hermione ?  
-yo?...pues si ,si se ¿por qué?  
-mmm...no por nada ... este ..¿y qué tiene?  
- no te lo puedo decir- y a continuación pregunto en un susurro-¿porqué la pregunta acaso te sigue gustando?  
- quién ! a mi ! no , yo estoy con padma , que no se te olvide!..yo solo preguntaba..ya que ...es mi ...amiga , si eso ! y me preocupo por ella como buen amigo que soy , nada mas...solo como amigos...-dijo ron  
estuvo cerca, muy cerca!pensó  
-lo siento , soy un estupido, perdóname por favor...  
- harry ... tu no eres estupido ..nunca digas eso , por favor ...prométemelo! no hagas caso a mis respuestas , estoy asumiendo la noticia, cosa que me cuesta mucho, no te preocupes por mi , yo me las arreglare ya veras...- le comenzó a decir para tranquilizarlo , ya que la cara que harry tenía dejaba ver la angustia y el arrepentimiento  
fin flash back

Ginny entró en la pieza de hermione mientras ella iba al baño ,y se encontró con una lechuza que estaba en la ventana mirando el interior del cuarto , le sonaba muy familiar , donde la habría visto ?qué raro... se puso el pijamas que su madre le había enviado y esperó sentada a hermione , en la cama mirando a la lechuza que tenia enfrente .  
-que miras?-pregunto hermione  
-la lechuza  
-cuál?  
- la que esta en la ventana -dijo ginny  
hermione miró en la dirección que ginny le mostraba... era la misma lechuza que le mandaba los anónimos que cada vez sonaban a declaración de amor .Corrió a la ventana , la abrió , tomo la carta y la leyó ...era efectivamente lo que tanto temía ...¿pero quién era ese chico tan misterioso ¿o acaso era una broma?  
- no lo puedo creer, pero ¿quién será, no lo entiendo... -y para la intriga de hermione no entendía nada ...-por lo visto él no es el que me envía los anónimos ...  
-¿que anónimos?  
hermione se asusto , dio media vuelta y se encontró con harry y ron en el umbral de la puerta.

- de que hablan?- dijo ginny rápidamente aparentando calma – están escuchando mal , esta es una carta de lavender , y no son "anónimos" sino "amoríos" , nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas ron!

Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso su cara tomo un color rojizo .. hermione bajo la mirada sus ojos estaban nublados , en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar…las palabras de ginny no habían sido las apropiadas , sin importar que le hayan salvado el pellejo de tener que contarles a los chicos sobre los anónimos .  
Harry notaba como la situación se ponía color de hormiga , y no sabia que hacer para que la cosa no empeorara pero que podía hacer? No tenia la mas remota idea…

-¿De qué estas hablando ginny?

-¿De qué crees tú que ginny esta hablando?- dijo hermione explotando de rabia -Si hay algo que empiezo a detestar en este momento es tú incapacidad de asimir tus errores Ronald Weasley¿No se suponia que eras bien hombresito para tus cosas¿Tu creiste que yo jamás me enteraría de las cosas que haces¿por qué clase de estupida me tomas?

- Hermi... ¿De qué hablas?- dijo muy nervioso ron - ¿Qué pas...

-No me vuelvas a llamar hermi en lo que te queda de vida ron¿Quieres que te explique que es lo que pasa¿Cómo te lo explico¿Con dibujos o de la manera rápida?-dijo ironicamente la castaña- Me subestimaste demasiado ,creiste que jamas me enteraria de lo tuyo con las hermanas patil!

-Qué!-Dijeron los tres chicos al unisono.Tanto roncomo harry quedaron atonitos con las palabras de la chica

- Vamos confiesalo de una vez por todas ¿Cuando pensabas decirmelo?

- ¿Desirte qué? tu no tienes por que saber toda mi vida hermione

- asi que así serán las cosas entre nosotros! Muy bien , desde ahora no quiero saber nada de ti ¿te quedo claro? Desde hoy estas fuera de mi vida! no quiero verte mas !

- Pero hermi.. no seas asi de drastica co...

- ¿Asi que tu estas de su lado ? Ok en ese caso no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos ¿les quedo claro ? fuera de mi vista ! salgan ! ya - hermione los hecho de la pieza y cerro su puerta llorando ...

- hermi...todo va a estar mejor...ya lo veras ..calmate no sacas nada llorando - decia ginny muy triste por la pelea que había visto..

- es que tu no te das cuenta ... los que supuestamente eran mis amigos me dan la espalda por un par de mujeres...¿Qué clase de amistad es esa?


	2. Y las cosas empeoran

- Hermione, eso lo dices por que estas muy enfadada… por favor no te pongas así, no se que decirte, esto es mi culpa, yo inicie esta tonta pelea, nunca debí mencionar el tema…lo siento – dijo ginny  
- no es tu culpa…además esto de todas maneras iba a ocurrir

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado…

- ¿como se ha enterado?...no lo entiendo quien le contó….  
- Ron , no te das cuenta … esta celosa ... Ella aun te quiere que importa quien se lo halla dicho –dijo con un tono amargo en su voz ya que comprendía que con la declaración que había echo hermione el no tenia ninguna posibilidad con ella  
- Harry , se que soy egoísta , admito que todavía siento cosquillas al verla , pero no puedo dejara padma, tu lo sabes … no les quiero hacer daño…a ninguna se que a ti te gusta también , por que no lo intentas tu , así no se ira con otro tonto como krum.

- Ron creeme ya lo intente y no dio resultado, te quiere a ti y punto –harry se sentía abatido tienes suerte, tienes padres vivos, hermanos geniales, amigos y dos chicas que te quieren, en cambio yo…yo solo los tengo a ustedes.  
Ron se sentía mal por su amigo, el tenia razón, era afortunado, pero no podía ser egoísta, tendría que encontrar la forma de arreglar todo.

Todos amanecieron tristes, habían pasado una semana muy buena en kingsbury, a pesar de la pelea de la noche anterior… y a causa de eso el desayuno transcurrió en total silencio .Cuando estaban terminando, pig , apareció por la ventana abierta de la cocina y le entrego una carta a ron , este la abrió y leyó :

"ron:  
pasaremos a buscarlos a las cinco de la tarde, utilizaremos los polvos flu , saluda a todos , preparen todas sus cosas .  
Nos vemos, tu madre."

- nos recogerán a las cinco, mi madre les manda saludos  
no hubo respuesta

**Bravo ron te las mandaste…que tonto fui y ahora como arreglo lo que hice? Vamos, piensa… piensa!** pensaba ron

Al terminar, todos fueron a empacar sus cosas, todos menos hermione, que no estaba muy segura de irse o no con ellos a la madriguera, esta muy sentida con todo lo ocurrido y realmente no sabia si podría aguantar dos semanas en casa de los Weasley y mirar a harry y ron todos los días. Al final, hizo su equipaje por si las dudas decidían irse cuando llegaran los padres de ron, y a las cuatro bajo sus cosas al living y espero igual que el resto la llegada del Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, todo en un silencio sepulcral. Ya solo faltaba una media hora…

- Ya basta! No pueden quedarse así el resto de las vacaciones, y son largas; son dos semanas! No sean tan orgullosos y háblense .Que tipo de personas son, tienen que hablarse y resolver esto como gente civilizada, no pueden dejar de hablarse para siempre- espeto ginny

Pero dicho esto no obtuvo respuesta, tanto harry, ron y hermione sabían que ginny tenia razón pero los tres eran orgullosos y estaban sentidos con lo ocurrido como para dar el primer paso y hablarse nuevamente y aclarar todo y luego pedir perdón.  
A las cinco de la tarde en punto llegaron los padres de ron, conversaron un rato, ginny le contaba a su padre todos los lugares que habían visitado, los parques, cines, mall, parques de entretenciones, entre muchas cosas mas y él estaba fascinado oyendo a su hija contarle todas esas cosas fascinantes mientras que las Sras. Granger y Weasley , conversaban sobre los chicos…

-son muy amables y cooperadores , todos un par de encantos  
- espero que no hallan causado molestias  
- no, en lo absoluto, aunque te diré que los chicos tuvieron una disputa bastante grande y fuerte ayer por la noche, y me temo que pasaran unos días con caras largas, con los problemas del corazón no se juega y ya no son niños, les tomara tiempo arreglarse, pero se que tu les ayudaras – dijo con una sonrisa  
Algo sorprendida la Sra. Weasley miro a los chicos que tenia en frente , ya no eran unos niños y por lo visto no se había percatado de cuanto habían crecido, la Sra. Weasley se emociono y dijo :

-cuanto han crecido … si recuerdo que fue ayer cuando llegaron a hogwarts …  
- Si , y no nos daremos cuenta y pronto se estarán yendo de la casa…  
- tienes toda la razón, que grandes están – dijo ensimismada

- bueno, nos tenemos que ir –dijo el sr.Weasley  
- espero verte pronto   
-yo también - miro a los chicos - muy bien, harry y ron primero.  
- adiós Sra. Granger, muchas gracias por todo- dijeron al unísono  
- no fue nada.

Ambos entraron en la chimenea junto con todas sus cosas, dijeron "a la madriguera" y desaparecieron, así mismo paso con ginny y el Sr. Weasley pero cuando llego el turno de hermione

- Sra. Weasley , si no le molesta preferiría quedarme con mis padres, ya que no me siento muy cómoda junto con ron y harry ..- comenzó a decir  
- no te preocupes te entiendo, esas cosas pasan, pero veras que en un corto periodo se arreglaran  
- gracias por ser tan comprensiva  
- no hay de que , espero verte en el anden 9 ¾  
- así será- respondió hermione

Y al igual que el resto la Sra. Weasley desapareció también.  
Pasaron los días y llego el 1° de septiembre, en la estación harry y ron esperaban la llegada de hermione, ya que ella no había dado señales de vida en las dos semanas y no había contestado ninguna de las cartas que los chicos le habían mandado diariamente .

Mientras tanto ella estaba arreglándose la tenida que se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados y un top muy provocador de un tono llamativo eran su tenida, combinada con una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones y una cartera, increíblemente había hecho un cambio radical en su guardarropa, ahora era mas atrevida y sexy que antes, sin lugar a dudas quería demostrarles a todos que ella había cambiado.

- hija vas a llegar tarde  
- ya voy...- y bajo las escaleras y subió al auto que ya tenia todas sus cosas y a su querido gato.

Harry, ron y ginny estaban acomodando sus cosas en el compartimiento que encontraron en el tren, ya solo quedaban unos 15 minutos para que partiera, bajaron a despedirse y justo cuando la Sra. Weasley se despedía de cada uno cómo si no los fuese a ver de nuevo en mucho tiempo...en ese momento apareció una chica muy guapa en la entrada, se despedía de sus padres y se dirigía hacia e tren.  
Decir ni una palabra. Todo era un completo silencio.

-hola Sra. Weasley  
-hola, como estas?  
-bien gracias  
- bueno chicos mas vale que suban el tren está por partir- dio la madre de ron  
-hermione, ven con nosotros, necesito que estés conmigo, no se que haré si estoy sola con ron y harry durante todo el trayecto, por favor, acompáñame!-suplicaba ginny  
-esta bien, pero solo lo hago por que eres mi amiga-dijo tachando el tema

Subieron las cosas de hermione al tren, en comparación a años anteriores, su baúl pesaba el doble y encima de eso traía una maleta extra con ropa los que veían todo aquello creían que se iba a vivir a hogwarts. Luego se sentaron en el compartimiento que tenían guardado, harry y ron a un lado y ginny y hermione al otro, ella solo miraba por la ventana, como las cosas se movían ya que el tren había sonado el silbato y se comenzaba a movilizar, todo en aquel compartimiento era un total y absoluto silencio.

Tras un largo rato, la conversación comenzó a surgir entre ellos, pero hermione no participaba, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, miro el paisaje nuevamente, luego miro a ginny, harry y por último a ron se paro necesitaba tomar aire.

- a donde vas?-pregunto ron  
- al baño - dijo, y salio

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los baños, pero en vez de entrar decidió seguir caminando hasta el último vagón del tren, allí había un compartimiento vació entro en él y se quedó mirando la vista que aquel compartimiento tenia, luego de un largo rato en silencio comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

- qué hago? No se puede vivir así huyendo de los problemas... qué hago...ahhhh!-grito con impotencia  
-ejem, ejem- se escucho detrás de ella

Se volteo y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver después de ron y harry, era malfoy que la miró de arriba a abajo, al parecer él también se había fijado en lo buena que estaba hermione, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión que jamás había visto en él.

-qué quieres malfoy?-dijo con el típico tono con el que se dirigía a él, con indiferencia.  
-Nada - dijo- solo estaba leyendo y repentinamente tu gritaste, o es que acaso leer es un pecado?  
- no, no lo es...-dijo - y desde cuando te interesa leer?  
- eso no te importa granger-refunfuño  
- al parecer sigues siendo el mismo prepotente y desquiciado de siempre-dijo ella y comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta, pero malfoy fue más rápido y le tapo el paso.  
-déjame pasar- exigió ella  
- por qué tendría que hacerte caso?-le pregunto el con aires de superioridad  
- déjame pasar, no te he echo nada todavía para que me molestes, vamos todavía no empieza el año!- le espetó ella, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia  
- eso lo se, pero recuerda que fuiste tú la que entro en mi compartimiento, y ahora te quedaras aquí hasta que yo lo diga  
- que tal si me dejas y llamas a tus secuaces para que te hagan compañía si te sientes solo, a mí déjame en paz!  
- para que sepas estoy harto de esos dos que no saben otra cosa que comer, prefiero estar solo que con esos dos diciendo sandeces y por lo visto tu estas igual con tus amigos cara rajada y el pobretón de Weasley .- dijo con aires de triunfo   
- eso a ti no te importa, además ellos..-pero malfoy la interrumpió  
- ellos te vendrán a buscar ? Estas segura de ello? Yo no estaría tan segura... además ellos nunca vienen a los últimos vagones, o si?

hermione sabía que draco tenia razón , pero trato de disimularlo sabía que ginny se iba a dar cuenta de su ausencia y la buscaría, tendría que esperar, aunque le costara la mitad del viaje tener que soportar a malfoy molestándola .

Repentinamente el rostro de malfoy cambio de un estado desafiante a uno mas dulce, hermione sentía que se derretiría si él no la dejaba salir en ese momento luego recupero la cordura mientras pensaba.

**Hermione reacciona, el es malfoy la persona que te ha echo insoportables estos últimos cinco años, no puedes mostrarte débil ante él, primero muerta!** se dijo a si misma

Al mismo tiempo malfoy estaba en plena lucha consigo mismo...

**Se lo tengo que decir... no puedo esperar más... tengo que decírselo y ya! NO! este no es el mejor momento, esto lo tengo que pensar más no puedo ser así de descuidado, tengo que cerciorarme, no puedo cometer ningún error...** pensaba malfoy

- sabes granger... ahora que mi padre está pagando todos sus delitos en Askaban y se que pasará el resto de su vida allá, quería pedirte disculpas por como me he comportado contigo, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, ni mucho menos herirte - dijo lo mas calmado que pudo.

- esto es una broma cierto?...claro de ti no me podría esperar nada más, eres muy bajo malfoy !  
- no estoy jugando, te estoy pidiendo disculpas en serio, realmente siento lo ocurrido, pero antes no lo podía demostrar ya que mi padre me tenía muy vigilado ...pero ahora que él ya no se me puede acercar, se que podré ser yo, y no esa tonta persona tras una tonta máscara que tenía que ponerme para seguir vivo por otro período corto de tiempo hasta que él me diera otra utilidad tal cómo lo hacia con todos los que lo rodeaban, tienes que creerme, yo jamás tenia como intención hacerte daño, todas las cosas que te decía las sacaba de un libro que me obligaban a leer ...tienes que creerme - le decía

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando...

- como puedo estar segura de lo que dices si siempre fuiste mandado por tu padre, cómo se yo que esta no es otra de tus trampas, para hacerme más daño?- Le decía ella  
- tienes todo el derecho de tenerme recelo, y no te culpo, pero tienes que comprenderme  
- que tengo que entender, que te usaban como una marioneta? Que no tenías vida propia y que te tengo que perdonar? Por favor no me hagas reír!- le dijo - ya estuvo bueno, yo me largo, y no se te ocurra impedírmelo por que sino...tendrás que tener cuidado malfoy, este año vine preparada contra ti...- eso fue lo último que malfoy le escucho, hermione había salido del compartimiento y se dirigía rumbo a otro vagón.

-donde estabas?-le pregunto harry  
-por ahí-respondió

Se sentó y comenzó a mirar el paisaje, no paraba de pensar en lo que malfoy le había dicho todo era tan raro...y los anónimos, quién era el que los escribía, quién era la persona que lo hacia sentir cómo una diosa, l a musa de la belleza y la inteligencia... estaba muy intrigada, quería saber lo que ocurriría...pero alguien la interrumpió y la saco de sus pensamientos...

- estamos por llegar, es mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa -le decía harry - ron vamonos nosotros y dejemos que ellas se cambien, nos cambiaremos en los baños...

Al llegar al terminal de hogwarts, todos bajaron y fueron a tomar los carruajes encantados ...al llegar al castillo, se sentaron y esperaron a que el banquete comenzara (unos con mas ganas que otros !) tras la selección y el discurso de cada año de Dumbeldore el banquete dio comienzo ..Cuando ya prácticamente todos habían terminado la profesora Mc gonnagal pidió silencio y comenzó a llamar a los prefectos de ese año para que recogiesen las contraseñas, de slytherin llamó a malfoy y parkinson, de griffindor, Potter y grangre... y así fue con ravenclaw y hufflepuff también echo esto el banquete se dio por finalizado y los prefectos pidieron a sus casa que los siguieran. Tras decir la contraseña y comunicarles a los de primer año las normas de la casa todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a retomar energías para el día siguiente, el primer día de clases.

A la mañana siguiente, hermione fue la primera en despertar en su cuarto, se metió en el baño, se ducho, vistió y bajo a la sala común, allí estaba ginny leyendo y no se percato de la presencia de su amiga. Hermione estaba por salir al gran comedor cuando ginny la paro.

- por qué no me dijiste que eras prefecta?  
- no lo se - dijo francamente hermione- no le di mucha importancia, creo  
- pero si no querías otra cosa, el año pasado hablabas de eso a cada rato, por que te dejo de interesar?  
- no me dejo de interesar, solo lo olvide, nada más.  
-te ocurre algo?-pregunto ginny  
- no, solo tengo hambre, eso es todo.  
- quieres que te acompañe? Yo ya desayune, pero si quieres de una amiga..  
-no gracias, preferiría estar sola, ¿harry y ron bajaron ya?  
-no, por qué?  
-no , por nada , simple curiosidad, no quería encontrarme con ellos abajo , es eso...  
-ahhh...bueno , voy a despertar a las chicas de mi cuarto , que son muy buenas para la pestaña , y se demoran un siglo en despertar... no te quito mas tiempo hermione , nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo?  
-claro, como quiera...

Bajo al gran comedor, estaba casi vació, en realidad era muy temprano para bajar a desayunar, peor lo prefería así de esa manera no se toparía con nadie que no quisiera encontrarse... desayuno con todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque casi ni probo bocado de lo que se había servido, cuando harry y ron aparecieron por la puerta ella dejo su plato y se retiro a la biblioteca, mas rato iría a buscar su horario, ya que los profesores todavía no llegaban a desayunar...  
En la biblioteca tomo un libro sobre lecturas de caligrafía, se sentó en su ricon favorito cerca de la ventana, donde podía ver los terrenos, comenzó a leer atentamente, hasta que alguien entro y pregunto por ella, no se había percatado de quien era, y al verlo su cara se torno oscura y apática.

** Genial, lo que me faltaba...por que no entienden que no les quiero hablar, que les pasa a esos dos!** pensó la chica

-que quieres ron?-pregunto de mala gana  
- te estaba buscando, los horarios han sido entregados, venia a avisarte -dijo tímidamente el chico  
- bien, adiós - dijo cortantemente hermione dejando el libro en el estante y saliendo de la biblioteca

** Sigue enojada, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, rayos !**pensó Ron.

**Qué se cree, es un desvergonzado, como si no me bastara verle la cara todo el día y hacerme sentir mal, también quiere que le hable, ¡ja! eso esta por verse, ya que no seré yo quien de el primer paso, eso esta mas que claro...Quiero que se arrepientan de hacerme sentir mal, y me pidan perdón de rodillas por todo el daño que me ha hecho!** pensaba la chica que por primera vez en su vida tenia ese tipo de sentimientos con respecto a sus amigos.

Al entrar en el gran comedor, retiró su horario, lo reviso, se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, las dos primeras horas que tenia eran aritmancia, ya no hallaba la hora d poder estar en clases y aprender todo lo que sus ojos y oídos le mostrasen , pero repentinamente su sonrisa se borro, le tocaba compartir la clase con los de slytherin...eso no le agrado del todo, aunque prefería eso a tener que verle la cara a harry y ron, subió a buscar sus cosas al dormitorio luego bajo corriendo para llegar antes .

En las afueras del salón, los estudiantes de slytherin estaban esperando a que la profesora vector llegara, entre ellos estaba parkinson y malfoy.

-miren quien llegó la asquerosa sangre sucia, la ratón de biblioteca más fea de todo hogwarts sin su tonta escolta de buenos para: el cara rajada y pobretón cabeza de zanahoria- dijo Parkinson  
-prefiero ser una rata de biblioteca a que el cerebro se me llene de telarañas como a otras, y prefiero ser sangre sucia a ser una arrastrada, que se entrega fácil.-dijo muy calmada

A los que estaban presentes y eran de griffindor le causo mucha gracia, pero a parkinson eso no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, y se enojo más al ver que malfoy, su adorado malfoy, se retorcía de la risa ante la respuesta de hermione.

- esto me lo pagaras caro, asquerosa sangre sucia -dijo sacando su barita al mismo tiempo que hermione sacaba la suya  
-pansy, déjala en paz, ella no tiene la culpa de que te responda tus estupidos insultos...-comenzó a decir draco

-¡¡¡¡¡¡tu no te metas!-bramo parkinson, no podía creer que " su draco " defendiera a otra y mas encima fuera una sangre sucia.  
-déjala ahora mismo pansy - volvió a decir draco, pero esta vez él la apuntaba con su barita -no dudare en usarla… y si le llegas a hacer algo, te las veras conmigo-aclaro-no hagas que te lo repita...pansy...

Justo en aquel momento la profesora Vector apareció e la esquina...

-me las pagaras -le susurro al oído pansy a hermione  
-y yo estaré preparada-le aseguro hermione.

-disculpen alumnos mi tardanza, estaba en una reunión con el director-bien entren, hoy aprenderemos muchas cosas interesantes. Siéntense, les tengo que dar una noticia sobre como funcionara este año escolar mi clase - Esperó el silencio y comenzó- bueno chicos este año haré parejas de trabajo que duraran todo el año escolar, no podrán ser intercambiables por lo que no podrán dar quejas, las parejas ya están hechas y no hay vuelta atrás, podrán encontrarlas en el pizarrón que se encuentra en el costado de la entrada a mi clase y - enfatizo lo suficiente en la palabra "y" para mantener la atención de todos en el salón - esas serán sus parejas de banco, no habrá posibilidad de cambio, así que no pongan esas caras. Ahora pueden ir a ver quien les toco de pareja, pero en silencio.  
Hermione, fue a ver quien le había tocado como pareja, miraba a su alrededor y todos sin excepción salían con caras largas tras ver quien les había tocado como pareja. Se acerco al pizarrón, busco su nombre...no lo podía creer, le había tocado con él, de todos los posibles tenia que ser él .

** ¡ genial! ¡de todos tenia que ser él! esto no puede ser peor de lo que ya es!**se decia la chica.

**¡al fin! la suerte esta de mi lado, esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle a ella quién soy en verdad.¡Que suerte he tenido!**pensaba draco

-si no te importa me quiero sentar cerca de la ventana -dijo la chica   
-claro, por mi no hay problema, no te preocupes-respondió draco

**¿que le pasa a este otro? ¿Se habrá pegado en la cabeza?Desde cuando que es tan amable ¿Será esto parte de su broma pesada?..Mejor me voy con cuidado con él no me valla a salir con una sorpresa de mal gusto...** pensaba la chica.

- bien empecemos la clase. Abran sus libros...-comenzó a decir la profesora vector

La clase transcurrió con completa normalidad, y hermione se olvido del todo de sus problemas, estaba muy atenta escuchando cada palabra que su profesora decía y tomando frenéticos apuntes lo más rápido que podía. Unos minutos antes de que la clase terminara, la profesora Vector, dio el primer trabajo en parejas que debía ser entregado para el próximo lunes. Sonó la campana, y hermione se precipito fuera del salón, cuando estaba llegando a la escalera para subir al siguiente piso donde tendría su siguiente clase, escucho que la llamaban.

- hey granger espera!- Gritó el chico  
- Qué quieres malfoy?- pregunto ella un poco fastidiada

A la hora de la cena hermione estaba sentada en un sillón en la sala común mirando por la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos...

- te llego esta carta - dijo ginny- quiere bajar a comer?

No tuvo respuestas

- estas bien?Pasó algo?Hermione me escuchas?- pero no tenía respuesta -hermione reacciona! Le grito un poco exasperada.

Hermione escucho un pequeño susurro en su oído y miro a su amiga que a esas alturas la tenia de los hombros y la miraba con cara de sorpresa al ver hasta que punto su amiga estaba absorta en si misma.

- que pasa?  
- cómo que qué pasa!- Le dijo ginny - llevo un buen rato tratando de llamar tu atención y no me escuchabas, estas bien?  
- ahh, si estoy bien  
- me alegro de saberlo, me estaba preocupando... que tal si vamos a comer? muero de hambre  
- no gracias , ya comí , tengo que hacer unos deberes y luego iré a dormir  
- bueno... como quieras, nos vemos…

Unos minutos después hermione salía por el retrato de la dama gorda con su mochila al hombro en dirección a la torre norte, en la cual se encontraba la sala de astronomía, pero repentinamente en vez de dirigirse a esa sala, dobla y entra en una que se encontraba en frente de los baños de chicas, en el interior de la sala se encontraba un chico que miraba por la ventana hacia los terrenos del colegio, en una mesa cercana a donde él se encontraba había una mochila y una pila de libros, hermione cerro la puerta, al parecer el chico no se había percatado de la presencia de ella. Hermione decidió llamar su atención tosiendo…

Malfoy se dio vuelta y tras mirar a la chica que tenía en frente que estaba muy hermosa, le confeso.

- pensé que no vendrías  
- para que sepas estoy muy interesada en tener muy altas notas en esta materias para así tamben tener unos buenos y cuantos EXTASIS- sentenció la chica - bueno lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es ir a buscar información a la biblioteca para poder hacer una buena redacción y luego demostrar que es efectiva con un ejercicio, pero me temo que a esta hora la señora Pince tiene la biblioteca cerrada ya que ella al igual que el resto del colegio esta cenando...- pero no pudo continuar ya que draco la interrumpió   
- y es por eso que traje todos los libros que encontré sobre el tema de la biblioteca- y señaló una pila de libros que había en una mesa- espero que sea de tu agrado el hecho de que me hubiese percatado de ese simple echo .

Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta

- bien - dijo tras un rato de silencio se acerco a la mesa, tomo un libro - empecemos!- dijo algo mas animada y risueña al comprobar que era cierto lo que le decía aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuese muy bueno mostrarse amigable, había algo que sin duda alguna la perturbaba.

Pasaron dos horas, y ellos seguían leyendo e intercambiando opiniones sobre el trabajo, ya el recelo de hermione había desaparecido casi por completo, draco se mostraba muy simpático y amable y estaban pasando un muy buen momento.

-por que eres amable conmigo?- le pregunta mientras ordenaban sus cosas para irse a la torre de griffindor - por que razón me defendiste de parkinson ?

Draco no se esperaba esa pregunta, hermione lo había tomado por sorpresa, guardo los últimos libros en su mochila.

- este, por que... pero si ya te lo dije en el tren, no creo que sea necesario explicártelo de nuevo- dijo con un tono de voz algo bajo  
- ahh...este...

Hermione estaba decidida a sacarle algo mas concreto de lo que ya le había dicho en el tren pero draco se le adelanto y le dijo.

- bueno, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora - dijo, y cuando iba a pasar por su lado se paro y dudando un poco de que fuera lo correcto le dio un beso en la mejilla, y salio por la puerta.

Hermione se quedo sola en el aula, tenia una de sus manos en la mejilla en la cual draco le había dado el beso, estaba sorprendida, sin lugar a dudas la sorprendió mucho la actitud de draco...aquello la dejo muy confundida...

** Lo logre, pensé que sería más difícil, pero lo logre...no puedo creer que esto este pasándome, tengo que seguir mandándole las cartas...si eso tengo que continuarlo, hace un buen tiempo que no le escribo... se veía tan linda al entrar en el aula, tan inocente y tan niña, siendo que ya no lo es...sus curvas tan pronunciadas que se disimulan en cierto modo con su uniforme que al parecer es el mimo del año pasado... y sus piernas... pero debo de tener cuidado, ella me gusta, eso lo tengo claro, pero no puedo tratarla como a las otras.. Ella es diferente...es única, especial...y por eso me atrae de esta manera...** se decía a si mismo Draco

- que piensas draco?-lo interrumpió una chica

él la miro con odio y desprecio

-En como deshacerme de ti lo mas pronto posible y como hacerlo pasar por un accidente- le respondió muy frío -no me vuelvas a molestar parkinson, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.  
- pero draco que te pasa? Tu antes no eras así conmigo...al parecer la rata de biblioteca es un mal ejemplo a seguir, veo que ya te echo su veneno...  
- la única persona a la que he visto derramar veneno es a ti, saca tus tentáculos de mi vista, nunca mas me vuelvas a tocar, te quedo claro!-espetó el chico, y se dirigió a su habitación

**no tiene ni idea de lo que esta pasando, es una tonta, una impertinente...no se parece en nada a ella, que es tan hermosa e inteligente...**continuaba diciéndose Draco

Draco Malfoy seguía pensando en los buenos atributos que al parecer encontraba con mayor frecuencia en hermione, mientras se preparaba para acostarse, y pensando en lo linda y bella que se veía mientras leía junto a él. Antes de quedarse dormido le escribió una carta y luego de un rato, tras esconderla se quedo dormido pensando en ella.

Llegó a la sala común ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no reparo en el echo de que harry y ron estaban haciendo sus deberes ni menos en que neville la saludara mientras hablaba con ginny, en efecto hermione paso sin ni siquiera inmutarse al lado de todos ellos sin decir palabra y subió por las escaleras de las chicas en dirección a su dormitorio. Ya en el interior dejo la mochila en el suelo se comenzó a desvestir y colocarse el pijama, no lo podía creer, nunca pensó recibir un trato digno por parte de Malfoy , ya se había resignado a tener que soportarlo y responderle a sus insultos los años que le quedaban , pero sin duda alguna algo le había ocurrido a él para que cambiara tan bruscamente de actitud ... o simplemente resultara ser una de sus tontas y burdas formas de tratar de hacerle daño ...pero se veía tan lindo allí parado en la ventana mientras la esperaba , su pelo que inintencionadamente caía sobre su cara y aquella expresión que tenía en el momento de su llega lo hacían ver tan sexy que no se podía cree...

**Pero qué rayos estas pensando ! Esto no puede ser! Yo hermione granger pensando en lo bien que se ve malfoy? No chica, tú te tienes que controlar, esto no puede ser nada bueno... tu estas enganchada por ron, no por harry ni por malfoy! y no permitiré que mis sentimientos me jueguen chueco ! Él debe de estar matándose de la risa por la cara que puse cuando me beso en la mejilla...aunque aquel beso fue tan tierno y dulce, como si tratara de decirme algo que no se atreve a decir...pero chica y otra vez pensando en eso ! Esto no puede ser mas que un mal sueño... si… eso es... un mal sueño...**

Se termino de colocar el pijama, y se acostó en su cama, estaba muy cansada y al cabo de un par de minutos se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras que en una habitación, muy apartada de donde se encontraba la casa de griffindor, un chico estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala común y miraba el fuego de la chimenea con una cara de ensueño, triunfo y emoción...


	3. El Ejercito de Dumbledore

Pasaron los días, y no pasaba nada nuevo, hermione no les dirigía la palabra ni a harry ni a ron, por más intentos que ellos hicieran ni menos por las suplicas de ginny, ella no cedía en lo mas mínimo. Por otro lado, las cartas anónimas comenzaban a llegarle diariamente después de varios días de no recibirlos cosa que en gran parte le agradaba y las reuniéndose con malfoy, para hacer los deberes de aritmancia, cada día malfoy le mostraba lo agradable, simpático e inteligente que era y pasaban largos ratos charlando de todo un poco después de avanzar en sus deberes.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, sus notas eran buenas, tenia tiempo para todo, pero empezaba a sentir que algo le faltaba. Ya estaban a mitad de octubre y comenzaba a sentir un gran vació en su interior. En aquella tarde en la cual corría una suave brisa otoñal ella estaba sentada en la sala común sola, todos se encontraban en los terrenos de hogwarts, tenía su mochila a mano y una pila de libros, pergaminos, plumas y un tintero en la mesa, pero no hacía nada, se paro del asiento con un par de libros en la mano, se dirigió a la ventana y miro a sus amigos, harry y ron estaban sentados en el árbol en el cual los tres siempre se situaban, la melancolía se empezaba a apoderar de ella, bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo, tenia los ojos vidriosos, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos ya no quería hacerles sufrir, quería hablarles y pedirles disculpas para que así todo fuese como antes, unas gotas corrieron por sus mejillas, y fueron a caer en un sobre que estaba en el suelo, hermione lo miro atentamente y lo tomo, era para ella. Busco el remitente pero no tenía, decidió abrirlo, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y comenzó a leer.

_"siento haberte hecho daño, nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte, admito que cometí un grave error mintiéndole a parvati, y uno mas grande creyendo que padma era la solución a mis problemas, en realidad estaba muy dolido, nunca me explicaste por que no querías estar más conmigo, solo me pateaste, como quien destroza una flor, sentía despecho y quería hacerte ver que yo podía hacer mi vida sin importar lo que tu dijeras, por veo que me equivoque... Trate de sacarte celos y aun así no paso nada, pero la mayor prueba que me dio a entender lo equivocado que estuve fue harry , el me dijo tras tu gran escena de celos y enojo de tu casa que me había equivocado y que al parecer tu también me querías, se que quizás no logre lo mas mínimo con esta carta y no quiero que hagas nada si no quieres, pero te diré que le pedí disculpas a parvati y le explique todo y entendió y me perdono y que también deje a padma , tenias en cierto modo razón , había echo mas daño de lo que me imaginaba , pero quiero que sepas que lo estoy enmendando...  
Siempre te querré hermione, y me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es vivir sin poder, tocarte , abrazarte, hablarte y sobre todo sin poder ser tu amigo, ese antes era mi único consuelo, pero ya ni eso tengo de ti .  
Yo te amo , y te seguiré amando , _

_Ron"  
_  
Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos, la carta de ron era lo que mas esperaba oír en todo el mundo, sus lagrimas en esos momentos eran de felicidad .Tuvo el impulso de querer salir disparada hacia donde él se encontraba y besarle y decirle que lo perdonaba y que quería que todo fuese como antes, pero se contuvo, tendría que esperar. No podía dejar que sus emociones le jugaran una mala pasada otra vez, aguardaría a estar sola con él y le diría todo, miro la mesa y profirió un gran y sonoro suspiro.

- bueno manos a la obra – dijo y empezó sus redacciones – mas vale que termino todo esto lo mas pronto posible.

La tarde transcurrió muy deprisa y con ello todos entraron con muchas ganas a comer en el gran comedor, harry y ron estaban sentados comiendo cuando hermione apareció en el umbral de la puerta y miro en dirección a la mesa de griffindor en dirección a ellos, pero solo ginny se había percatado de eso.

- no lo entiendo, pensé que con la carta que le diste ella reaccionaria, pero veo que no fue así- decía ron - ya ha pasado un mes desde que te entregue la carta para que se la pasaras, se la diste cierto?  
-si, cuantas veces te lo tendré que decir para que me creas!-decía ginny- quizás no la ha leído  
- o quizás después de que se la dieras ella decidió romperla - dijo harry y ron lo fulmino con la mirada- solo decía, es muy probable…  
puede ser chicos, todo puede ser...- decía ginny pero ron la interrumpió   
- no tiene caso, ella nos odia, la hemos perdido para siempre...  
- a quién han perdido?-pregunto una femenina voz tras harry y ron  
- a hermione - dijo ron sin darse vuelta  
- ah...que raro..., bueno, en ese caso me tendré que ir...Ya que si ustedes dicen eso...

harry y ron se miraron, eso no se lo esperaban, miraron a ginny que les hizo un gesto gracioso mientras sonreía, ellos se dieron vuelta y la vieron a unos pasos de donde estaban.

- hermione!- gritaron al unísono - espera no te vallas!

ella se dio vuelta con una expresión que mostraba grandes signos de querer estallar en risa y estar a la vez muy seria , al final esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

- me han desilusionado -comenzó a decir y al comprobar la cara de sus dos amigos de tristeza y culpabilidad continuo- como es posible que se olvidaran de mi voz , es increíble, intolerable !- dijo con una amplia sonría al comprobar que sus palabras surgían efecto .

Harry y ron corrieron a su encuentro los pocos metros que los distanciaban de su amiga y la abrasaron tan fuerte como si la hubiesen visto ser atacada por un dragón húngaro y ella hubiese salido ilesa de ese ataque.

- perdónanos, estamos mas que arrepentidos -decía harry  
- si, hemos aprendido una gran lección -decía ron - y yo una mas grande - le susurro al oído.

ron la miro y ella le mostró a los dos chicos una carta que tenia en la mano, ron la reconoció y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, harry también sabia que significaba aquello, y también sonrió aunque había una gran diferencia , él no tenía idea de que había escrito ron en la carta .  
Se sentaron a comer y tras una larga y deliciosa comida y una buena charla como en los viejos tiempos, los cuatro chicos mas neville estaban exhaustos así que decidieron subir a acostarse ya que al otro día tendría clases.  
Al llegar, neville, ginny y harry se dirigieron hacia las escaleras en dirección a sus habitaciones, ron por su parte miro a hermione que se había sentado en un sillón y comenzaba a leer.  
- no te iras a dormir?-pregunto  
- no, todavía no tengo mucho sueño - respondió  
- ah , bueno , yo debería terminar mis deberes ..Pero tengo demasiado sueño...  
- no puedes postergar tus deberes ron! Y eso lo aprendiste el año pasado, o se te olvido?  
- no, claro que no se me olvido...- hermione lo miraba con cara seria - esta bien , iré a buscar mis cosas ...

Mientras subía sabia que apenas ella se diera cuenta de que era mentira y que solo lo hacia para poder tener un pretexto para bajar y poder estar con ella , se enojaría , pero tenia que intentarlo…

Se sentó y comenzó a sacar su pluma, tinta, un pedaso de pergamino y unos cuantos libros, quizás si podría hacer algo y adelantar un poco el trabajo que tenía para la próxima semana y de esa forma no podría descubrirlo...  
El silencio reinaba mientras ambos fingían estar concentrados en la lectura y el otro en su redacción, al cabo de un rato ron se rindió , no podía concentrarse, tiro un bufido de incontrolable desagrado, hermione lo miro por encima del libro .

- que pasa ?-le pregunto  
- no me logro concentrar - dijo - no me esta quedando bien ..- confeso, y en parte era cierto  
- te ayudo?  
- bueno ,- algo le decía que eso era un buen comienzo

Hermione se sentó a su lado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, comenzó a leer el encabezado del pergamino, al parecer era un borrador, ya que estaba lleno de manchas de tinta y tenia uno que otro dibujito en los costados, trataba sobre la revuelta de los duendes en 1765 hasta 1786, un tema bastante extenso y fatigador ...

-bueno , de por si el tema da mucho de que hablar , es muy extenso y difícil, pero por primera vez en todos estos años estoy impresionada con la bien que vas encaminado , aunque las ultimas líneas no tengan relación alguna con el tema - sentencio la chica

ron repentinamente palideció, miro el pergamino y leyó la ultima frase  
**ME GUSTARÍA QUE SUPIERAS QUE MUERO POR TI Y QUE TE AMO MÁS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA...HERMIONE GRANGRE...TE AMO...** con espanto leyó las líneas repetidamente, estaba muy rojo , levanto la vista y hermione le sonreía , aunque esquivaba de vez en cuando la mirada de ron .  
- lo siento, no me había percatado...  
- ron ,no tienes por que arrepentirte-le decía, mientras se le iba acercando lentamente hasta tal punto que sentía su aroma , esa fragancia que el año anterior hacia que se derritiera .

Lentamente sus cuerpos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron tiernamente, ron comenzó a besarla, tiernamente mientras ella lo abrazaba, el beso iba tomando mayor intensidad, estaban en el paraíso ninguno de los dos podía creer que por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento estaban juntos otra vez

Tras un largo rato, se separaron, ambos se miraron sin poder decir palabra, ambos tenían una gran sonrisa dibujadas en sus caras.

- Te eche de menos - le confeso ron  
- yo también  
- me comporte como un idiota, un completo estupido, realmente lo siento  
- en realidad te comportaste como lo hace malfoy, eso mas que una estupidez, fue caer muy bajo...- le empezó a reprochar - pero a pesar de todo eso me sigues gustando...  
- y tu me gustas mucho mas que antes...

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, y cuando ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos besos se habían dado, alguien bajo las escaleras y se sobresalto al ver la escena de amor y pasión que tenían ron y hermione, la chica se quedo mirando un rato corto, luego tosió y hizo que la pareja diera un salto y se separaran inmediatamente.

- siento interrumpir , pero pensé que ibas a estar sola y baje a hacerte compañía , aunque al parecer no la necesitabas...- dijo ginny muy divertida por la escena , ya que ron estaba muy rojo , al parecer no le agrado ser interrumpido por su hermana  
- no , no importa - dijo hermione arreglándose el pelo - gracias por preocuparte , estoy bien , gracias  
- si ,me doy cuenta de que estas bien , en los brazos de ron - y profirió una pequeña risita- ya era hora de que las cosas se arreglaran , bueno, este yo me iré a acostar, creo que estoy sobrando ...  
- que duermas bien - dijeron ron y hermione al unísono .

Luego volvieron a verse

- es muy tarde, es mejor que nos acostemos, mañana será un día muy largo...  
Ambos se pararon, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a acostar felices de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido.

A la mañana siguiente hermione despertó literalmente temprano, ya que parvati y lavender hacían gran alboroto en la habitación, pasaban de un lado a otro entre sus gritos de histeria, terror, y sobre todo pánico en sus rostros.  
- es que no lo entiendes! Esto no puede ser peor de lo que ya esta! Imaginate que vengan para el colegio...estaríamos fritas en menos de un minuto -gritaba parvati que le temblaban las piernas mientras trataba de vestirse con nulo resultado.  
- calmate , quizás solo fue una broma pesada por parte de ellos ..Recuerda que están enojados ya que no pueden creer que les ganáramos en quidditch, tiene que ser eso! - le espeto lavender  
- que tiene que ser eso! Entiende que con esas cosas no se juega! y menos ahora que no estamos en un buen momento ... eso no se toma para hacer bromas lavender , reacciona !- le grito parvati  
- Qué pasa? Porqué no dejan dormir?- pregunto un poco exasperada hermione  
- Qué que pasa, no lo sabes?- le dijo lavender

- no, que paso?- Preguntó nuevamente hermione  
- se han escapado unos mortífagos de askaban, y no sabemos si eso es cierto o no, ya que solo es un rumor de pasillos, nos acabamos de enterar ...  
- QUÉ! ESTO NO PUEDE SER! - hermione se bajo de la cama y rápidamente empezó a vestirse

Salio rápidamente del cuarto y bajo a la sala común , al ver a harry y ron esperándola , los tiró de los brazos y los llevo arrastrando hasta el gran comedor , donde se sentó y espero a que el correo llegar , ron y harry no entendían nada y la miraban con impaciencia mientras se servían avena , hermione comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años , y cuando al fin se escucho el estruendo de las palomas entrando en el gran comedor y una lechuza se paro enfrente a ella con "el profeta" , ella le puso un knut en el bolsillo y tomo el diaria .Lo abrió y pego un grito de horror ...

- qué pasa ?- se asusto ron  
- se escaparon - comento en voz baja , se escaparon de askaban, ellos están sueltos por ahí y nosotros somos los primeros en correr peligro -dijo con la cara tan blanca como nick casi decapitado  
-QUÉ? - exclamaron al unísono ambos chicos  
hermione les paso el diario y ellos lo leyeron a ron se le desenfocaron los ojos parecía que se iba a desmayar ...harry estaba temblando , y mas blanco que la leche , repentinamente se paro y dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el colegio se enterara, auque eso no era su intención .  
- pues en ese caso esta mas que claro cual será el objetivo de voldemort, y ya sabemos de antemano lo que tenemos que hacer ... vamonos , tenemos que buscar a neville a ginny y a luna , esto no se quedara así como así , voldemort ya me debe muchas muertes - y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta , mientras todo la gente que se encontraba allí lo miraban con cara de asombro y miedo .

Mientras ellos atravesaban el gran salón, todos los que pertenecían al la ED se pararon intercambiando miradas de complicidad, y siguieron a harry junto con ron y hermione .Al alcanzarlo fue Angelina johnson la que hablo.

- y bien harry? que haremos ?  
- ustedes no pueden hacer nada, esto es algo entre voldemort y yo y nadie mas.  
- harry, no lo puedes tomar tan personal, es mejor que hablemos en un lugar seguro ya saben donde, allí al finalizar las clases tienen que ir todos, y no levanten sospechas - sentencio hermione.

Todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus respectivas clases...  
hermione entro nuevamente en aritmancia, y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, junto a la ventana, draco la estaba esperando con una pila de pergaminos en la mano y miraba un punto fijo en el pizarrón.

- hola malfoy  
- hola  
- que pasa ?  
- nada, aquí está el trabajo, lo pase en limpio  
- ah... que bien, estas seguro de que estas bien?  
- no... si ... ya no lo se ...

hermione intuyo que era lo que le preocupaba pero no quizo tocar el tema.

- mi padre... - dijo tras un largo y incomodo silencio  
- no se que decir ... este  
- por que no lo mataron cuando pudieron ... estábamos bien sin el ...  
-bien chicos quiero que me entreguen sus trabajos, y abran sus libros...-comenzó a decir la profesora vector

Después de la cena, todos los miembros del ED disimuladamente comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno, y se encontraron en el séptimo piso en la sala multipropósitos.  
En el interior harry estaba sentado, mientras hermione miraba por la ventana y ron estaba en la puerta esperando al resto .Al cabo de un rato, todos empezaron a llegar y al cabo de unos quince minutos todos estaban allí.

- bueno, - comenzó a decir hermione - el fin de esta reunión a pesar de que nuestro capitán esta poco conforme es para llegar a un acuerdo con lo que haremos este año.  
Todos se miraron con cara de incredulidad y hermione siguió hablando para explicarse.- bueno, como se darán cuenta estamos en tiempos muy difíciles y es por eso que nos vemos en la necesidad de alertar a la mayor parte de alumnos de nuestras casa para que estén prevenidos, se que con la ayuda de nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras todo saldrá mejor que el año pasado con umbridge, pero...necesitamos organizarnos...  
- lo que se nos ha ocurrido será hacer una nueva lista con nuevos alumnos interesados a avanzar por su cuenta y traerlos con nosotros y enseñarles lo que nosotros ya sabemos y a la vez nosotros adentrarnos mas en el tema con nuevos hechizos contra las artes oscuras y sobre todo contra voldemort.- dijo harry - el objetivo esta vez es formar nuestro propio escuadrón de refuerzos en caso de que llegara a ocurrir algo malo a dumbledore y a sus seguidores, y para eso haremos delegaciones de cada casa para reunir a personas entre cuarto y séptimo curso esto puede sonar una locura, ya que de por si es una amplia gama de personas y de edades muy diversas, pero es necesario jugársela, hemos hablado con el director ...bueno le insinuamos este proyecto, y por el momento no tendremos problemas para hacer nuestras reuniones aquí .  
- pero como reuniremos a los interesados, no podemos gritar lo que planeamos hacer así como así, nos expulsarían - comento cho

- mira - dijo algo irritada - eso es lo que te explicare, dumbledore no esta del todo a nuestro favor, pero nos dijo que mientras no rompiéramos los horarios que tenemos, y no hiciéramos mucho revuelo todo estaría bien. Y sobre lo de ir y comentarlo abiertamente, no se les ocurra.- sentencio - esa seria nuestra condena, ya que sabemos perfectamente que en este colegio hay hijos de mortífagos...

Hermione se paro en seco, y miro hacia la puerta, todos hicieron lo mismo, y en ella se encontraron con el director que los miraba entre complacido y animado junto con la profesora mcgonnagal y los jefes de las casa de hufflepuff y ravenclaw, todos en silencio estaban esperando a que el director hablara, el ambiente era tenso.

- nunca espere - comenzó a decir - que hiciesen reuniones secretas de tal magnitud sin ser invitado. - sentencio  
- disculpe profesor...Es que nosotros queríamos...- comenzó a decir hermione pero dumbledor la paro.

- este es la mayor demostración de lealtad al colegio que jamás habíamos presenciado, tres de las casas, reunidas en un salón buscando soluciones para mejorar la comunicación y la sobre vivencia por la preocupación de lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro. Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, cada uno de ustedes recibirá veinte puntos para su casa y se les nombrará como el ejército de dumbledore, tal como ustedes mismos la han llamado el año pasado. Ahora, quiero que entiendan, la ED ayudara a los prefectos con las vigilancias del castillo, y podrá hacer lo mismo que ellos, la diferencia es que podrán dar puntos a los alumnos que hagan buenas obras en su presencia, pero eso no quiere decir que se sirvan de ese poder para ayudar a sus casa - sentencio para luego continuar - y serán nombrados delante de todo el colegio mañana por la mañana.  
y dicho esto los alumnos saltaron de alegría sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir , eso sin lugar a dudas les facilitaría las cosas   
- gracias profesor - dijo harry - nosotros no sabemos como agradecérselo ..  
-hagan sus mejores esfuerzos y ayuden al colegio, pero sin descuidar sus estudios  
- no se preocupe, eso haremos - dijo hermione.

Y tras esa confirmación dumbledore salio del aula seguido de los profesores.


	4. confeciones de un rubio

Apenas se cerró la puerta todos pegaron gritos de alegría mientras se abrasaban y felicitaban unos a otros, tras un rato harry volvió a pedir silencio y continúo.

- bueno, esto nos dará las cosas en bandeja de plata, al enterarse todo el colegio lo que somos seguramente se nos acercaran a preguntarnos cosas relacionadas al ED y ustedes tendrán la difícil tarea de seleccionar a las personas que reúnan las características para que se le enseñe lo que sabemos, estas serán, fidelidad a dumbledore y a nuestros jefes de casa, segundo, que sus familias no estén relacionadas con voldemort o los mortifagos, y tercero, de preferencia que sean amigos de ustedes o gente de confianza . Recuerden lo mas importante es que todos juntos elijan a los postulantes y que luego me entreguen a cualquiera ya sea ron ginny, hermione o yo la lista para examinarla .tenemos una semana para eso. - Dijo - entendieron?

Todos asintieron, en ese momento hermione tomo la palabra.

- bueno, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo he fabricado otro método de comunicarnos, es el mismo galeón que el año pasado, nada mas tienen unas cuantas modificaciones, pero para que no se les confundan necesito que me entreguen los galeones del año pasado - todos se los dieron y los pusieron en una canasta - estos nuevos galeones, tienen la diferencia de que si uno corre algún peligro y estas solo, con solo tocar este símbolo - mostró el escudo de las casa - el resto se enterara y sabrá exactamente donde uno se encuentra, el otro cambio, es que le he agregado todos las salas y escondites de hogwarts y de esta manera si por alguna razón tenesmos que buscar otro lugar para nuestras reuniones todos se enteraran y podrán acudir sin ningún problema. - paro un minuto y tras comprobar el silencio que había entre los presentes continuo mientras hacia pasar la otra canasta que tenia en sus manos que haciendo que cada uno de los presentes se guardará el galeón en el bolsillo- harry tendrá el galeón que nos comunicara donde y cuando serán las reuniones –dijo pasándole un galeón que ella tenia en su mano -, y al igual que el nosotros tendremos el privilegio de tener la posibilidad de ser salvados en caso de emergencia, los otros galeones que ya no ocuparemos se los entregaremos a los nuevos cuando estén todos seleccionados, alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada

- en ese caso, eso ha sido todo, ya se le s comunicara la primera reunión - dijo harry  
todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la sala multipropósitos comentando alegremente los cambios que habían tenido todos los del ED y comenzaron a desaparecer satisfechos de lo ocurrido.

al entrar en la sala común hermione freno a harry para que se quedara un momento ya que quería comentarle algo muy importante según ella , ron al oír eso se paro en seco y al sospechar que era lo que ella le quería comentar le hizo unas señas para que hermione lo dejara a el también .Cuando los tres estaban solo en la sala común se sentaron , y hermione miro a ron buscando apoyo , tras un largo silencio harry se impaciento ...  
- que es lo que pasa , por que me dicen que me quede y luego no dicen palabra ... Qué es lo que me ocultan ?- pregunto  
- harry, mira lo que te queríamos contar...  
- queríamos?-harry estaba extrañado  
- bueno , si tenemos la intención de contarte algo que ocurrió y necesitamos que tu nos digas lo que opinas y lo apruebes ...  
- por que razón yo debería aprobare algo ...- repentinamente su cara cambió radicalmente de color miro a ron y luego a hermione titubeo un rato ...-están juntos , es eso cierto ?  
- harry, no lo tomes a mal, a veces las cosas se dan y otras no y en esta ocasión las cosas se dieron...- dijo hermione temiendo la decepción de harry.  
- bueno, es una muy buena noticia, y espero que de esta manera dejen de pelearse tan seguido, pero no entiendo para que querían tener mi permiso si yo no soy el padre de ninguno de ustedes.  
Ron y hermione se sonrojaron, al parecer el amor que sentía harry por hermione había sido solo un amorío pasajero y ya se le había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno había un gran alboroto por parte de los alumnos al parecer dumbledore les tenía que comunicar una muy importante noticia. Los tres amigos se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar alegremente y cuando iban a la mitad del desayuno el director se paro y pidió silencio, todo es gran salón contuvo la respiración esperando una mala noticia.

- queridos alumnos , como quizás algunos ya saben , las cosas se ponen cada vez peores en nuestro mundo , y todos corremos peligro ...y el año pasado un grupo de alumnos hizo una de las mas grandes hazañas que jamás hogwarts allá visto nunca ,para el que n o se acuerde ,es sombrero seleccionador había dado una advertencia y había pedido la unión de las casas ya que de otra forma todos nos un diríamos en la maldad y tinieblas que se están esparciendo a gran velocidad fuera de este colegio , pero un grupo de veintiocho alumnos , provenientes de diversos cursos y casas se unieron formando el ejecito de dumbledor , y admito que fue halagador que lo bautizaran con aquel nombre y hallan echo pasar un buen susto al ministro de magia Cornelius fudge para hacerlo entrar en razón- miro a harry , ron y hermione y luego continuo - bueno , quiero que estos alumnos pasen adelante - todos se pararon hicieron una fila delante de la mesa de los profesores- quiero que vean a estos alumnos y compañeros suyos , y al profesor que impartió clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras a estos chicos , Sr. potter haga el favor de dar un paso a delante- harry vacilo un minuto y luego obedeció- potter , mostró gran generosidad y comprensión ante sus amigos que preocupados por lo que podría ocurrir le pidieron que les enseñara lo que el sabia de defensa contra las artes oscuras por tener experiencia en el tema , pero ellos pensaron en grande , y no solo les ofrecieron a los de su propia casa tal clase , sino a las casa de hufflepuff y ravenclaw . Ellos practicaron hechizos sencillos y a la vez hechizos sumamente complejos, logrando una sana con vivencia entre todos. Y es por esta razón que queremos premiarlos y desde este momento el ejercito de dumbledore hará vigilancia en el castillo y ayudaran a los prefectos teniendo la posibilidad de quitar o agregar puntos a los alumnos.- la profesora mcgonnagal se paro y les entrego unas insignias plateadas con las letras ED marcadas - pueden sentarse y finalizar sus desayunos .

Todo el gran salón irrumpió en aplausos hacia sus respectivos compañeros, todos menos slytherin que se mantenía al margen de toda muestra de sentimientos que no fuese odio.

-qué diablos se creen todos ellos! Solo por que les dan una tonta medallita creen que serán superiores a nosotros, pues están muy equivocados... eso esta por verse...  
- pansy cállate de una vez y deja de decir estupideces, es obvio que son superiores a los prefectos, nos ganan en número y en atribuciones, contra ellos no podrás hacer nada.- la paro draco  
-pero draqui, acaso te piensas rendir antes de tiempo? No piensas pelear?  
- pelear contra que ? Contra los que piensan cuidar el colegio al igual que nosotros? No seas tan infantil y agrádesele a dumbledore su preocupación por nosotros quieres? Y por favor no vuelvas a abrir tu boca en mi presencia, me das asco.- draco se paro y salio por la puerta.  
- pero que le pasa a este otro ! Quién le escuchara creería que le han lavado el cerebro...crable que mosquito le pico?- pregunto pansy  
- no lo sabemos , lleva así desde que llegamos a hogwarts, a mi parecer tiene que estar enamorado , ya que no deja de mandarle cartas a una chica y espera siempre las respuestas , pero no sabemos quien es , el siempre quema las cartas para que nadie mas las lea-se apresuro a decir cuando pansy estaba abriendo la boca para preguntar- mas que eso nosotros no te podemos decir ya que estamos igual que tu . Apurate llegaras tarde a clases- y al igual que draco se fue junto con el otro gorila que tiene como amigo y juntos salen tras de draco que los esperaba en la puerta .

- chicos , voy a ir a la biblioteca, tengo que buscar algo para un trabajo , los espero en el aula de transformaciones- hermione se paró y avanzó decidida hacia la puerta .  
- pero que rayos le pasa, esta mas que obsesionada con el estudio , habrá que hacer algo o sino, estará igual que los de séptimo...-dijo ron  
- no lo se , que trabajo necesita que ella valla a primera hora a la biblioteca?-pregunto harry  
- mmm...no lo se , pero debe ser muy importante...-dijo ron  
----  
hermione se dirige con gran rapidez hacia la puerta , choca con malfoy , se miran una fracción de segundos .

- lo siento malfoy , no me di cuenta  
- no te preocupes yo estaba esperando a los gorilas , pero ya no tienen caso , son muy lentos , tienes el material para la clase de aritmancia?-pregunta mientras salen de la puerta para no obstruir mas la pasada.  
- este a eso voy , ya se cual libro necesitamos pero como no he tenido tiempo para ir a buscarlo lo iba a hacer ahora .-respondió la chica algo cohibida  
- quieres que te acompañe ?  
-no gracias , quede de verme con ron allá ... para otra ocasión será , bueno tengo que aprovechar el tiempo, chao.-y salo corriendo

**qué habrá querido decir con aprovechar el tiempo ? Estará saliendo con ron? Serán nuevamente novios?... no , eso no puede ser ...me habría enterado ...eso creo... tendré que apurarme , tengo que decirle quién soy y que es lo que siento por ella , pero cuando?...** pensaba el chico mientras veía alejarse a la chica

- hey draco , llegaremos tarde a herbología , no te quedes parado , draco nos estas escuchando ?draco!  
- QUÉ! ya voy crabbe , vamos...

** pero que rayos estas pensando hermione , vamos chica tu sabes que en él no puedes confiar , es un malfoy y por lo tanto no sabes si es cierto todo lo que te ha dicho o no ... es cierto que está mas rico que un bombón , pero no por eso te derretirás ante él , y mucho menos ahora que lograste hacer que ron este otra vez a tu lado ... tienes que ser muy cuidadosa por que sino lo vas a perder definitivamente...**pensaba la chica mientras llegaba a la biblioteca , entraba y recogía un libro.

Hermione estaba sentada en su lugar favorito leyendo muy ensimismada , y no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a la biblioteca.

** esta es mi oportunidad , esta sola y Weasley no podrá saber nada hasta que vuelva ...jajaja... bueno no hay que cantar victoria todavía , este es solo el primer paso ,de los cuales dependen por completo mi felicidad y mi vida... se ve tan hermosa ... si tan solo me viera con otros ojos ...todo sería tan distinto...**

-hola, se puede?  
-ah..que ?-miro al chico que tenía en frente , sin lugar a dudas era muy apuesto...- claro , estamos en un país libre no ?  
el chico mostró una pequeña sonrisa...  
-sabes, quería pedirte un consejo ...-comenzó a decir algo apenado .  
- que clase de consejo quieres que yo te de ?-pregunto algo sorprendida  
- mira , este a mi me gusta una chica , de mi paralelo , pero ella no tiene la mas remota idea de que yo existo -empezó a decir el muchacho  
- vamos draco , dime quien seria tan siga para no darse cuenta de que tu existes , teniendo tales atributos , nadie puede ser tan piti para no caer en cuenta - dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa , y poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho .- debes tener mejor autoestima , así no llegaras a ningún lado .  
- pero ese es el punto , cuando tenia mi autoestima por las nubes ella solo me insultaba , y no te niego que yo no me quedaba atrás , pero ahora ella ni me mira con cara de asco , no sabe que existo ...  
- pero quien es esa chica , la conozco ?  
- si , si la conoces , y muy bien...  
- en ese caso es de griffindor , cierto?  
- si  
- me dirás su nombre?o tendré que deducirlo ? ella sabe algo, se lo has demostrado de alguna manera ?  
-bueno , le he enviado cartas desde las vacaciones , y bueno he recibido unas respuestas de ella muy alentadoras .- draco miro a hermione a los ojos , esperando que ella se percatara de sus indirectas , pero al parecer no habían sido del todo claras...- bueno , cuando se te ocurra alguna idea ,me avisas, recuerda que tenemos que terminar el trabajo de aritmancia.chao .

Y el chico salio de la biblioteca. Mientras tanto hermione procesaba la información que malfoy le había dado a un pasos de tortuga , y cuando se percato de lo que el chico le había dicho ahogo un grito.

**no puede ser , como no me había dado cuanta antes... pero esto es muy extraño ..aunque eso explica su simpatía, y respeto hacia mi y todo lo demás ...como lo deje pasar por alto... esto es increíble...**

Hermione salio disparada de la biblioteca tras el chico gritando su nombre, cuando estuvo cerca de el , tras descansar un rato para recuperar el aliento ...

- por que me dices todas esas cosas ahora ?  
- de que cosas hablas - pregunto draco tratándose de hacer el que no comprendía nada.  
- como de que cosas , ven sígueme, aquí alguien nos puede oír - y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la vacía biblioteca , ya en su interior - por que me pediste ese consejo?  
- te lo pedí ya que estoy desesperado , siento que cada vez ella se aleja de mi ...  
-pero esa chica tiene novio!- le espeto hermione  
- pero no se ve muy feliz con el novio que tiene , y yo llevo todo el verano declarándomele y ella no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo que yo sentía por ella ...  
-será quizás por que las cartas que recibía eran anónimas!...  
-mira -dijo draco llevándola a un pasillo lleno de libros , lo mas alejada de la puerta para que nadie los viera (ya que había entrado la señora pince)- si hubiese sido mas explicito en mis cartas ella me habría mandado a volar por solo saber quien era realmente , en cambio si no le decía mi nombre tenía la leve posibilidad de que me contestara las cartas y me correspondiera en cierta forma..  
- y diste en el clavo -le aseguro ella- por que la chica cayo de redondo en tu estrategia y se empezó a encariñar con el chico .  
-así que por lo menos algo me salio bien .

Ambos se miraron a los ojos , ella sentía como la sinceridad y ternura del muchacho se reflejaba en aquellos ojos grises ,que lentamente se comenzaban a apodera de ella .Él tomo una mano de hemione , y con la otra la abrazo lentamente por la cintura , sus cuerpo se acercaban lentamente ..."me gustas mucho hermione granger" le susurro en el oído a la chica , ella sentía su perfume , su corazón le latía cada vez con mas fuerzas y temía que se le escapara , se seguían mirando , no eran capaces de cambiar la dirección , lentamente sus caras se comenzaron a acercar , hasta que sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse...

- hermione , estas aquí?  
La voz de harry saco a los dos chicos del mágico momento en que se encontraban ...  
- malfoy , mírame esto no esta bien , yo soy la novia de ron y no pienso defraudarlo , por favor compréndeme ...harry , ya voy , ..por favor ...  
- no , tu entiendeme , al lado de Weasley tu nunca serás feliz , yo te amo , y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de ello - trato de besarla , pero ella le corrió la cara y se marcho en dirección a la entrada donde la esperaba harry.  
-vamonos -le dijo a harry y ambos desaparecieron.  
tras un largo rato de silencio harry pregunto  
- interrumpí algo?  
- no , para nada, solo estaba buscando un libro , pero al parecer alguien ya lo había tomado , por que?  
- no por nada , es que estas sonrosada , nada mas ...  
-enserio , no me había dado cuenta...

pasaron varis días y hermione trataba a toda costa de no toparse con draco ,pero era evidente que no le resultaba ,hermione se desesperaba cada vez mas , cada vez que se juntaban para seguir su trabajo de aritmancia , draco mostraba varios signos de querer besarla y ella hasta aquel momento había salido airosa, pero el destino estaba muy lejos de favorecerla ...


End file.
